My Hypnotism
by Bells of Tomorrow
Summary: A hypnotist visits Sacred Heart to share his recent findings. JD and Dr. Cox aren't very impressed, until, well...until things don't go over exactly as planned.
1. Chapter 1

**_A/N: _**_Well, I've been playing with this idea for a week or two, so I'm pretty excited to finally be posting it. I hope you all enjoy._

**_Disclaimer:_**_ I own nada._

**Chapter 1:**

"What!?"

Dr. Cox stared incredulously at Carla, who had just explained to him why it was that Sacred Heart seemed to be in somewhat of an uproar.

"You heard me, Mr. Crazy Eyes. A hypnotist is stopping by this afternoon to lecture the psyche ward staff on the most recent discoveries in his field. Studies have shown –"

"Carla…I don't _care_ what his 'Studies,' have shown, and neither should you. Come on now, you're smarter than this! Hypnotism is a load of crap."

"Now Dr. Cox, you know that's not entirely true. Hypnotism has helped a lot of people get over various addictions and fears."

"Listen, 'Girl friend,' don't you remember a couple years back when Gandhi's patient wanted to be hypnotized instead of taking the drugs for surgery? And do you also remember how _that_ little incident turned out? Two minutes in and the crazy broad woke up screaming her head off."

Carla just rolled her eyes. "Okay, so maybe that wasn't the best of ideas, but this isn't the same guy! Besides, there's been a lot of improvements since then, and –"

Dr. Cox waved his hands dismissively as he turned away from her. The Latina nurse glared at the back of his head as he strode down the hallway, his ranting never coming to a stop. "I don't care, I don't care, I don't care, I don't care…"

It was then that JD approached the nurses' station, confusion clearly written on his face as he peered back to where he had just come from. "What doesn't Dr. Cox care about now?"

"The question _should_ be is there anything that Dr. Cox _does _care about."

"Good point."

"So, Bambi, are you excited?"

"Excited for what?"

Carla explained to JD all that would be taking place in only a couple of hours. She was surprised at how little he seemed to care as well. "I don't know, Carla, I mean…it just seems like carnival tricks to me. I always wondered if the person was paid to do what was told of him before hand."

"Bambi, I'm surprised at you! Hypnotism isn't just swinging a watch and telling someone to act like a dog. Come on now, I thought you'd be more into this."

"Sorry, it's just not for me."

JD jumped at the sudden hand on his shoulder. He turned in surprise to come face to face with his mentor. "My God, Newbie, that has got to be the smartest thing I've heard you say in a while."

"Where did you come from!?"

"I'm the phantom," Dr. Cox said with a smirk.

"What…?"

"Excuse me, but aren't there other things that need to get done around here besides all this back and forth banter?"

Mentor and protégé turned around to find everybody's "favorite" Chief of Medicine staring up at them, a small, sarcastic smile playing on his face. Now, it was not customary for Dr. Kelso to remind Perry that he should be doing other things. For as much as the two fought, it was one of the few things they didn't fight about, mainly in that Dr. Cox was always busy with something. So if Bob _did_ find it necessary to complain about his "lack of work," there was only one conclusion to come up with: Someone was here to impress; someone from the board.

"That hypnotist may be a good for nothing fraud, but he's related to a very important individual on the board," Dr. Kelso stated firmly. "I don't want him coming here just to find a bunch of incompetent doctors discussing the latest gossip. We don't need him going back to mommy or daddy or whoever the hell he's related to and giving them a bad report."

"Listen, _Bobbo,_ I'd be re­-_heel_-ly careful about who here you're referring to as an 'Incompetent doctor.'"

Both JD and Carla stood still and watched the two older doctors glare at one another. JD was sure that one of these days, balloons and confetti were going to drop from the ceiling, proclaiming it their one thousandth stare off.

"Get to work," Bob finally managed to snarl. He stormed away, Ted right behind him wearing both a weary and apologetic look.

Dr. Cox growled. "If there's anything I hate more than hypnotists that think their findings are worth a damn thing, it's Bob Kelso." He paused for a brief moment. "And Hugh Jackman."

--

JD had to admit, the man looked nothing like the kind of hypnotists he saw at carnivals and state fairs. He had a trustworthy face and a very approachable aura. He sported rectangular glasses that made him look intelligent, and his smile seemed to have the nurses' station in a flutter. He wore a black suite jacket with matching pants, a maroon colored shirt hidden underneath. JD new all of this was for appearance only, but still… He suspected that a hypnotist had to be someone people liked if they were willing to allow their minds at ease around them.

The young doctor jumped at the loud, abrasive scoff he heard behind him. He turned to Dr. Cox, who looked on at their new guest with obvious displeasure. "Can you believe this guy, Newbie?"

"He sure _looks_ believable."

Dr. Cox stared at him, eyes going wide. "Listen here, Pumpkin. I know you're all butterflies and giggles at Prince Charming over there, but you need to protect that virginity of yours if you want to be respected."

JD glared, which boosted the curly haired doctor's ego even more. "Now come. We're going to avoid that man at all costs, which is why I've got us both some extra patients today. It'll keep us busy and wa-_hay_ out of his range."

JD followed grudgingly as they made their way to the nurses' station. He was mad at Dr. Cox and in no way felt like picking up more patients, but he still liked the idea at keeping his distance from Sacred Heart's newest guest. Maybe he looked friendly, but that didn't mean he was. And even if he turned out to be one of the nicest guys he ever met, JD wasn't sure if he was up for being a test subject…

Unfortunately for both of them, said individual they were trying to avoid was leaning casually against the nurses' station when they got there, charming the ladies with what JD noticed was a very shiny smile. _Playa' is good,_ he thought with an amused expression.

"Gloria!"

JD shook his head, Dr. Cox's booming voice bringing him back to reality.

"What?"

"Grab your pile of charts so we can get the hell out of here."

"Bambi! We were just talking about you!"

JD looked up at Carla in surprise. "Huh? What about?"

Shiny smile man reached for JD's hand, shaking it firmly. "Hello. Dr. Dorian is it?"

He nodded, looking wary. Dr. Cox watched on, just as wary as his protégé.

"Hello. My name is Samuel. Samuel Edwards, but you can call me Sam."

"Uh, hi Sam."

Mr. Edwards broke off the handshake, his smile still warm. "I was just telling these beautiful ladies here that I'm going to need somebody to…_work_ on during my lecture today."

JD instantly backed up a step. "You mean…_experiment_ on."

"No, no, no. It's not an experiment, Dr. Dorian. Just an…illustration."

"And you want me to help you why?"

Carla intervened then; face a glow with the whole idea. "Mr. Edwards was explaining to us that he needed someone with a vivid imagination; someone with an open, accessible mind."

"…So?"

Carla rolled her eyes. "Bambi, that describes you perfectly!"

"No it doesn't!"

"Listen here, Newbie. You don't have to agree to this. Though on the other hand…if you agreed and Mr. Edwards here failed miserably, it would prove _me _right, prove _them _wrong, and get you back to helping me with these patients in a heartbeat. Besides, you don't actually think this fraud will be able to do anything to you, do you Priscilla? We were just going over this earlier."

JD sighed. Just because he thought hypnotism wasn't exactly reliable didn't mean he was okay with being this guy's lab experiment. But now a group of flirty nurses and his expectant mentor were staring at him, and, and…_ah!_ Peer pressure! "Okay, okay! I'll do your little…whatever it is you wanted to do."

"Excellent! The presentation starts in a short five minutes, so if you will just follow me."

JD followed, glancing back nervously as his mentor's gaze followed their retreating forms. "Don't worry there, Tiffany, you'll be fine. He won't be able to do a damn thing to you."

JD nodded, feigning confidence, as he continued his walk towards where the lecture would be held.

--

Dr. Cox was exhausted. He thought that maybe the "Presentation," would take place before the lecture, that way JD could leave after Samuel's failed attempt and come help him out with their overload of patients. Now he could only assume it was the other way around. He wondered vaguely how Newbie was holding up.

Letting out a frustrated grunt, Dr. Cox made his way back towards the nurses' station. Carla awaited him with more charts, a sympathizing smile on her face. "Long afternoon?"

"Yeah, thanks to _you._"

"Me? Why me?"

"Because half of these whiney, pain in the ass people were supposed to be Carol's patients. That is, until _you_ decided to volunteer him for Pretty Boy's fraud-fest."

"He volunteered!"

"Nooo…_you_ suggested him and he _caved in._"

"You said he should go too!"

"Because I want to see that guy fail! Not to mention I thought the whole thing would be _a lot_ quicker than three hours. Besides, I even said the kid didn't have to go with him. What else do you want from me?"

It was at that precise moment that JD decided to run past the nurses' station, looking all the while like a school boy playing tag. Dr. Cox whistled sharply. "Newbie! Get back here!" But the young doctor didn't slow down. He turned the corner sharply, and Perry could have _sworn_ he heard him burst into a fit of giggles. "What the hell?" Dr. Cox half shouted.

"Mr. Edwards?"

At Carla's questioning voice, Perry turned his attention towards the so called hypnotist, who had just rounded the corner, making himself known. Dr. Cox stared at him expectantly. "Did you scare the kid that much?"

Mr. Edwards turned a slight shade of pink as he rubbed the back of his neck, looking rather embarrassed; a very big contrast from the self composed man they met earlier that afternoon. "Well, um…that's the thing…"

Perry flicked his nose and crossed his arms, his eyebrow raised in suspicion. "What, 'thing,' are we talking about here?"

"Well, Dr. Dorian… Dr. Dorian kind of thinks he's five."

**_A/N:_**_ Cliffhanger! lol I hope this introduction perked your interest a bit. It'll get funnier as it progresses (or at least, I hope so) Anyway, thanks for reading this sucker. Until next time!_


	2. Chapter 2

**_A/N: _**_Hey, everyone! I'm glad the first chapter seemed to peek everyone's interest. Thank you so much for all of your reviews, and I hope chapter two isn't a disappointment. _

**_Disclaimer:_**_ I own a very large nothing._

**Chapter 2:**

Dr. Cox stared wide eyed as Carla stood beside him, mouth hanging open as though Mr. Edwards just sprouted an extra head.

"Do you want to repeat that there, Bingo?"

"Well, you see…the lecture went over rather well. Everyone seemed very interested, even Dr. Dorian to a certain extent, and then –"

"Move it along, Skipper, and get to the part about a grown…'_man_,' thinking he's five."

"Okay, so…it was time for the presentation. I asked Dr. Dorian to come up and sit beside me on the chair. I did, well…I did my job."

Dr. Cox could feel his patience slipping as each second passed. "Which was...?"

"Well, after coaxing my patients into a sound state of sleep, I ask them to reach within themselves and to focus on their, um, their inner child. Dr. Dorian seemed to take that very literally. When I got him to wake up, he, uh…he challenged me to hide and seek and um…he ran away."

Carla's stunned expression slowly turned to examine Dr. Cox. His eyes, if possible, were wider than her own. His eyebrows were furrowed in what could easily be anger, confusion, or disbelief. Most likely all three.

The times in which Perry found himself speechless were very few and far between. Unfortunately, this was one of those times. He held Samuel's embarrassed gaze for what felt like a small eternity before finally being able to stutter out a disbelieving, "I…_what?_"

Mr. Edwards took in a large breath before he could finally manage to say what he had told him moments ago, only this time, he said it a fraction calmer. "Dr. Dorian is under the impression that he's a five year old."

Carla continued to stare at Dr. Cox. His arms were back at his side. No, wait. Now they were in his hair. Okay, not anymore. Now he was rubbing them over his face. Oh, God…now he was pacing back and forth, still wearing that look of shocked disbelief, and looking rather…was that frantic? "Dr. Cox…?"

Dr. Cox stopped in his tracks and turned to face her abruptly. They stared at each other for a good long moment before Perry finally found his speaking voice. "We have an annoying whiney man-child on the loose who now, thanks to Mr. Magic Trick over here, actually _believes_ himself to be a child. And he's in this hospital. On the loose. Hiding somewhere. Oh, God…" Perry rubbed his face in his hands just a bit longer than necessary. Finally, he shook his head, clearing what was most likely a mess of thoughts that seemed to be clouding his take charge attitude. He blinked, looked again at Carla, breathed, and closed his eyes. When he opened them, he was once again the headstrong Dr. Cox. The Latina nurse let out a small sigh of relief. "I'm going to page Turk."

Dr. Cox nodded his approval as he went back to glaring daggers at Mr. Edwards.

In only a moment Turk was walking towards the nurses' station, looking all the while like he didn't have a care in the world. "Hey, baby!" he leaned in for a kiss, in which Carla willingly obliged. "Man, I'm having a great day so far. See, there was this patient –"

"Too much talking, too much talking, too much talking, too-_hoo_ much talking! Gandhi, did it even once occur to you that there may be an actual _reason_ as to why she had you paged?"

Turk looked back and forth from his nervous wife to a very angry Dr. Cox. "Baby…what's going on?"

Carla explained the situation as quietly and quickly as possible to her husband, leaving him wide eyed and speechless. He shook his head, finally allowing all that had been told to him to really sink in. "Okay…okay, okay, okay. We," he made a gesture with his hand between him, Carla, and Dr. Cox, "Need to split up and look for him. We are to tell _no one_ that JD's in this state."

"Why the hell not, Milk Dud? It'd make it all that much easier to find him."

Carla instantly spoke up, already understanding her husband's unspoken point. "You know how _embarrassed_ Bambi would be if anyone besides us knew about this? Even with us knowing, I don't think he'll wake up from whatever state he's in all too happy."

"And we _can't _tell Elliot."

This time it was Carla who looked confused, while Dr. Cox nodded his immediate understanding. "And why can't we tell Elliot?" the Latina nurse finally asked.

"Baby, JD and Elliot have _slept_ together, you know that! A man cannot let anyone he's slept with see him, well…like this."

"Vulnerable?"

"Yes!"

"I've seen _you_ vulnerable!"

"Woman, this is different! Have you ever seen me under the belief that I was five years old?"

Carla sighed, knowing that Elliot seeing JD in this frame of mind would be the cherry on top of his embarrassment pie. "Okay, so no telling Elliot."

"Alright, and the first person to find JD has to page the other two, okay?"

Dr. Cox and Carla nodded. Turk nodded back, and in a flash they were gone, off to look for their lost and probably rather confused friend.

--

An hour passed, and not a one of them had paged the other. Both Carla and Dr. Cox had run into each other in pediatrics, hoping that JD could've been drawn in by seeing other people, "His age," but to no luck. They had all run into Elliot at one point or another, who looked confused at why the three of them looked so rushed and bothered.

"Move, Barbie!" Dr. Cox had yelled at her before shoulder bumping her out of the way.

If one were to put money down on who was the most annoyed at this point, one would have to go with Dr. Cox. It had been a long day, and he just wanted to get home to enjoy his full weekend away from work; a very rare thing for him. Not only that, but Jordan was at her mothers with Jack. The house would be his and his alone. But instead of doing something semi-productive for his last hour in his very bothersome shift, he was searching this God forsaken hospital for a hypnotized Newbie. Not to mention he had been totally against Mr. Edwards coming from the start! Perry let out a growl, making a passing intern shiver and scurry away. This whole situation was just way too ridiculous for his liking.

Suddenly his pager went off, beeping frantically at him from within his pocket. He took it out immediately to read a message clearly written by Gandhi:

**Was hiding in cafeteria. Under table in far left corner. Has been empty for hours. Should have gone their sooner. **

Dr. Cox let out a frustrated snarl. Shouldn't that have been the first place Gumball went to!? He hadn't even bothered checking there himself, considering it was in the direction Turk had first taken off towards. "Damn it," he cursed.

As he charged towards the cafeteria, he instantly noticed Carla standing at the entrance, looking in on the scene playing out before her. Whatever it was, it couldn't have been normal, not with the look she was currently sporting.

He stopped right before the door way and whistled softly, grabbing her attention. She turned to him, eyes wide but dancing with amusement. She waved at him to take another step further to look through the cafeteria's entrance. What he saw left him speechless, something that seemed to be happening way too often as of late.

JD sat at one of the cafeteria tables, Turk right across from him. The brunette doctor was laughing hysterically as Turk went about doing voices of various cartoon characters, impressions of movie stars, the works.

"He warmed up to Turk instantly," Carla finally whispered to Dr. Cox, still staring wide eyed beside her.

"Carla," he finally spoke, "I'm going to tell you a little secret you may not have noticed about your husband yet: He's a child. Of _course_ the five-year-old Newbie there warmed up to him."

"Well, _I'm_ not a child and he liked me," she retorted.

"That's because you're a mother hen."

Suddenly, both Turk and JD turned towards them, finally noticing the new presence in the door way. "Wassup?" the surgeon asked nonchalantly. Dr. Cox rolled his eyes and turned his attention towards his protégé. Of course he was going to look the same, yet somehow…somehow, something there was different. Perry furrowed his eyebrows as JD tilted his head, examining him curiously. And there it was. If possible, those doe eyes of his looked bigger; bluer. They were filled with that light hearted curiosity that most kids seemed to possess. His voice too, at least by the laughter he had heard, was slightly more…childish.

"Bambi, this is Dr. Cox."

JD continued to stare at the older man, until finally, his face broke out into a broad smile, showing off his pearly whites.

"Bambi, tell the doctor how old you are."

Dr. Cox leaned against the door frame, arms crossed and admittedly curious.

"Five!" he stated proudly.

Perry raised his eyebrows but didn't say anything. He continued to watch as JD's attention now focused back on Carla. "Why do you call me Bambi?"

The Latina nurse laughed. "It's a sign of endearment," she replied sweetly.

JD raised an eyebrow.

"It means I like you."

"Oooh…"

"Okay, this was see-_huper_ fun, but can we get this man-child here back to Mr. Hypno so I can go home without wondering whose tearing up the hospital?"

Turk gave a curt nod as he stood up from the table. "I'll go get him and bring him here so we won't have to risk JD running into anyone other than us."

"Where ya' goin'?"

Turk looked down at JD who was still sitting on the chair, looking up at him questioningly. "I'm gonna go get a 'Doctor' to make you better."

"But I'm fine!"

From against the doorway, Dr. Cox scoffed. "Trust me, kid, you are not '_fine.'_"

JD furrowed his eyebrows in confusion as Turk left the little group. Carla took his abandoned seat to talk to the young doctor about anything that would hold his attention while they waited for the surgeon to return.

Dr. Cox couldn't stop staring. The whole thing was, though he hated to admit it, rather fascinating. Granted, Mr. Edwards _technically_ failed at what he had been _trying_ to do, but the kid was clearly hypnotized nonetheless. And JD, well…he made for a bit of good entertainment.

He watched, being very sure to keep his expression void of anything, as Carla went about showing JD different hand games. Some of them sounded vaguely familiar to him, whether he heard them from the kids in pediatrics or what, he didn't know, but he watched the smile on JD's face widen with each passing moment, noting how it wasn't much of a change from the smile he wore on a daily basis, hypnotized or not.

It was then that Turk returned, wearing a look of panic. Dr. Cox narrowed his eyebrows instantly. "What happened, Gandhi? Where's the Fraud?"

"He, um, he…"

Carla looked up from where he sat while JD ran over to the window, interest being caught by the sirens that shouted at him from outside. "What happened, baby?"

"He's gone."

The Latina nurse gasped. "Gone!? As in…gone, gone? What happened? Did he have a heart attack?"

"No! Not 'Gone-gone,' just…_gone!_ Laverne told me that ten minutes after we all split up he just got this frenzied look on his face and left."

"Damn it! Why didn't she page us!?" Dr. Cox barked.

"She doesn't know what happened, remember?"

"…What's going on?"

The three turned to look at JD, who was now staring at each one of them, wearing a look of obvious confusion.

"Well, um, sweetie…" Carla started. "Someone was supposed to come and help you out, but he's, um…well he's not here right now. _However,_ Turk and I are going to spend our whole weekend here at work tracking him down, 'kay? And _you_ get to go home with Dr. Cox. Sound fun?"

"What the hell!?"

Carla whirled on her heel, glaring daggers at the older man. "Shush!"

"Don't shush me! What makes you think - !?" But her hand was already around his wrist, dragging him out of the cafeteria and into the hallway. "Carla, are you crazy!? I can't take care of him!"

"Oh, really? Why not? Because the last time I checked you were at home alone for the weekend with nothing to do, not to mention you have a room _full_ of toys that little kids like to play with."

Dr. Cox grit his teeth. That was one thing he couldn't deny. Jack's room was full of toys that would entertain Newbie, and considering his son and his ex-wife were away for the weekend... "Why me?" he actually groaned out loud.

Carla watched as a knowing look of defeat spread over his features. She patted him comfortingly on the shoulder and sighed. "You'll be fine. You're used to Bambi following you around anyway, right?"

"But now he thinks he's _five!_ Not to say Molly-Sue in there doesn't act like that routinely anyway, but…"

"Whoa!"

"What?" Dr. Cox asked, genuinely surprised.

"You cannot call him that this weekend, understand me? No more girls names until he's better!"

"What? Where's the fun in that? Okay, fine," he said in response to her silent glare. "No more girls' names, but Newbie's still in, got it?"

Carla rolled her eyes. "Okay, okay. Now take him back to your place quick before anyone here sees."

"And what about his patients?" Perry jerked a thumb back into the room where JD stood, babbling on to Turk about some cartoon show.

"I'll find someone to cover for him. Now get a move on!"

Dr. Cox stormed back into the cafeteria. JD jumped at the loud, demanding whistle. He pulled his gaze away from Turk to stare at the tall man in front of him. "Put those baby blues away and follow me," he ordered. JD gave the surgeon a look, and Turk would've sworn then and there that the poor guy was about to break out with the water works. "He's okay," he mouthed quietly.

The young doctor turned to follow who he now knew as Dr. Cox. When he passed Carla threw the doorway, he couldn't help but give her a small pout. The nurse sighed and patted his head, giving him the most heart warming smile she could muster. "You'll be fine, Bambi."

Dr. Cox growled low in his throat. What was this, a death march? He whistled again, softening the edge by just a bit. "Come on, Newbie."

"Newbie…?"

"It's your name. Now come." Dr. Cox heard JD following behind him, and could feel the worried gazes of Gandhi and Carla staring at them both. He hoped desperately that they'd find that hypnotist, and fast.

**_A/N:_**_ So yes, this story will pretty much revolve around Dr. Cox taking care of a hypnotized JD for the weekend. lol Next chapter we get to the better stuff, or at least I think so. Well, I would like to think so. -.-; Until next time!_


	3. Chapter 3

**_A/N: _**_Hey, guys! Sorry for the long wait. My laptop needed fixing, but now it's up and running and I'm finally able to give you guys chapter three, so here it is. Enjoy!_

**_Disclaimer:_**_ I own nada._

**Chapter 3:**

Dr. Cox tapped his thumb on the wheel impatiently as the light refused to turn green. He stole a glance at Newbie from the corner of his eyes, fidgeting in his seat and staring out the window. The kid would randomly start drumming on his knees, and on more than one occasion he would get that imaginative look in his eyes, yet he actually hadn't said anything upon leaving the hospital. Perry knew he should have felt relieved, but it kind of…bothered him. Was JD that scared of him? He seemed fine with him when they "First met," back in the cafeteria. Was the idea of coming home with him so horrifying? Jack never got scared of him, even when he came home in a grumpy mood from the hospital. Then again, he was always extra careful not to take it out on his son.

God, why was he even thinking about all of this? This was supposed to be _his_ weekend off, not a weekend of babysitting a hypnotized Newbie! He growled in frustration. JD looked at him then, and for the first time since they'd been on the road, he spoke. "Are we there yet?"

_Classic,_ Dr. Cox thought with an eye roll. "We'd be there already if it wasn't for this god forsaken traffic."

"…I'm hungry."

Dr. Cox scowled. "You were hiding in the cafeteria for over two hours. Why didn't you eat anything then?"

JD shrugged as he went back to staring out the window, drumming with his hands all the while.

The light finally turned red, but the older doctor changed his course to a food store rather than home. He hadn't even thought about food until JD mentioned he was hungry, but the truth was, his fridge only had enough sustenance for _him_ this weekend, and most of the stuff "five year olds" didn't like anyway…

They pulled into the grocery store parking lot a mere ten minutes later, but now the real problem presented itself: What was he going to do with JD? He couldn't just leave him in his car while he went shopping; oh _God_ no. Dr. Cox shook his head, shooing away the image of his Porsche catching fire while Newbie stood from the side lines, clapping at the "magic trick." Okay, so he'd have to bring his protégé inside with him, but what if he acted up? Hell, even talking would cause some heads to turn, what with that child-like voice he now seemed to possess. Okay, he could make this work. He just had to think. Grocery store. Food. Foods that kids like. Restricted foods that kids like. Prizes…bingo!

"Listen, Newbie. We're about to go into the grocery store so you can eat this weekend, alright? But once we're inside, we're going to play a game."

JD nodded enthusiastically. "What kind of game?"

"Okay, here are the rules: _No_ talking. Just follow behind me quietly and _don't_ wander off. And not a word, Newbie, not one word."

The brunette doctor frowned. "I don't like those rules."

"But if you _win_ the game and follow _all_ the rules, I'll buy you candy before we leave. Got it?"

Suddenly JD's face lit up, his frown disappearing immediately. "Okay!"

"Good, gi – boy."

Both mentor and protégé got out of the car and headed towards the store.

--

Dr. Cox was happily surprised as he grabbed a grocery cart and headed down various aisles, Newbie still behind him following quietly. It was actually a little strange, to not have him be babbling on about something in his ear. Still, this was good. If JD chose to talk right now, it would make no sense to people around them and cause for some unwanted attention. After all, who wouldn't be confused if a grown man suddenly started talking about their favorite sugary cereal while begging for the double stuffed Oreos?

But Dr. Cox wasn't stupid. Even if he didn't have some personal experience with his own son, he knew enough to know what kinds of food kids liked. Then again, he was also a doctor. Along with knowing what kids seemed to like, he also knew that half of the foods they loved eating were anything but good for them.

Damn, he couldn't spend too much time thinking this over. He was trying to make this little trip as quick as possible. Okay – cheerios, good. Oreos, sure. Peanut butter, bread, bananas, yadda, yadda, yadda. He threw them all into the cart quickly as he pushed forward into the next aisle. He would occasionally steal a glance at Newbie, who was examining each new food he put into the cart very carefully. He watched as his face brightened as his eyes took in some of the stuff Perry had been throwing in the cart, while other items made his expression fall. Well how was he supposed to know what the kid did and didn't like? Ah well, he'd make sure to get a lot just so they'd be covered.

It was in the juice aisle that Perry noticed JD was rocking back and forth on his heels, his face scrunched up in what appeared to be pain. Dr. Cox gave him a questioning look, but went back to scanning the shelves, trying to find something that wouldn't give Newbie a sugar high. But the rocking just became more persistent, and he couldn't help but look at him again, especially when JD found it necessary to cross his legs. And his face...his face looked seriously pained, like he was holding something back, or – Oh God…

Abandoning the cart, Dr. Cox grabbed his protégé by the wrist and half ran, half dragged him to the nearest employee. He whistled sharply, grabbing her attention. "Where's your bathroom?" he practically demanded.

She gave them both an odd look before jerking her thumb behind her. Dr. Cox nodded as he continued to drag JD forward.

Once they were there, the older doctor practically shoved JD inside. "Go, Newbie!" he ordered. Outside the bathroom door Dr. Cox tapped his foot impatiently. Why didn't JD just tell him he needed to go? What was the big deal? Frustrated and annoyed, he made his way into the bathroom as well, looking around for anyone else besides JD. Fortunately for them both, they were the only two in there.

The young doctor was currently washing his hands, looking more than just a little relieved. Dr. Cox stepped over to him and flicked his ear, causing JD to jump. He turned around to face him as he rubbed his earlobe, hurt and startled. "What was that for?"

Perry crossed his arms and flicked his nose, his eyes burning holes into his protégé. "Why didn't you tell me you had to go?"

"Because you said not to!"

"When did I ever - ?" Oh… Dr. Cox sighed. "Listen here, Newbie, there are certain things you're _allowed_ to speak up about. Now pay attention, because I'm only going to say this once: Getting robbed, being kidnapped, getting injured, a house fire, Bob Kelso getting rundown, Jordan showing up two hours earlier than agreed upon, a patient coding, any type of illness, scratch that, any _serious_ type of illness, and yes – needing to go to the bathroom. Are we clear?"

The confusion on JD's face would have been priceless if Dr. Cox's patience wasn't already treading a thin line. "C-Clear," he finally stuttered.

"Good. Now come on. Rules are still on if you want candy."

JD followed him out of the bathroom, head down and completely silent.

After finally finding their cart, Dr. Cox went back to shopping and quickly. He wanted to get out of there and go home, not just to get JD out of the public eye, but to sort through this mess as a whole. The look on Newbie's face after his rant from the bathroom left a not so welcomed feeling in his chest. Guilt maybe? He kept on forgetting that he was dealing with a five year old version of his protégé. No matter how many times he went through the days events, it just wasn't sinking in.

Finally they were at the register. Dr. Cox was busy piling food onto the counter until he finally remembered their little deal. He looked back at JD who was staring at him expectantly. Dr. Cox gave him an "I got it," look before reaching over to the wall of candy that stood right beside them. He stopped midway, realizing he had no idea what Newbie liked. A certain candy made of various colored beads caught his attention. Dr. Cox grinned as he placed said item on the counter with the rest of the food.

--

With the grocery bags packed into the Porsche's trunk and the two doctors settled in the front seats, Perry reached into his coat pocket and pulled out JD's reward. He watched Newbie take it gratefully as he tore threw the wrapper with his teeth, eyes alight with pleasure. "Thanks, Dr. Cox," he said while biting into one of the beads.

"No problem there, Newbie. Though," he added with a slight smirk, "I thought you didn't like candy bracelets."

JD looked up at him, surprised by the comment. "I love candy bracelets!"

The older doctor laughed victoriously. "I knew it."

--

JD entered the apartment, two steps behind his mentor as the older doctor went about putting the groceries away. Dr. Cox kept on sneaking glances at his protégé, looking around his new living arrangements in awe.

After he was finally done putting everything in its respective location, he whistled sharply, bringing JD to attention. "Listen here, Newbie. I'm going to give you a very quick tour in which you are to pay ex_tremely_ close attention to, understand?"

JD nodded as Perry ushered him to follow his lead. "Clearly, this is the kitchen. If you're hungry, ask me. _Don't_ go making food by yourself. Over there is the living room, which is where I'll be spending most of my time this weekend. When I'm on that couch and that TV is on, it would be best for the both of us if you stuck to your toys, _which_, by the way, are in here." He lead JD to his son's room and opened the door, pointing at the wide display of entertainment that lay skewed all over the bedroom's blue carpet. "Also," he said, pulling JD out of his admiration for what lay before him, "That over there is the bathroom. That is something you _don't_ have to ask me before using, understand?"

The young doctor nodded timidly. "Alright then," Dr. Cox said while gesturing towards Jack's room. "Go and do whatever it is you want in there, just don't break anything."

JD scurried off into Jack's room, leaving Dr. Cox alone to plop on the couch and flip through the channels aimlessly. Unfortunately for said doctor, little JD was not a kid who liked to play alone.

Ten minutes into whatever game it was Perry had chosen to stick to, the brunette doctor came out into the living room, wheeling a large red tub of…something. He watched from his spot on the couch, one eyebrow raised in question, as JD took a seat on the floor, making sure not to block his care taker's view of the TV. Now, Dr. Cox had planned on letting the kid go on about doing whatever it was he was doing, at least until a clatter of plastic, colorful bits came rushing out of the tub, spewing all along his living room floor. JD seemed completely unaware that this was a problem as he went about searching for the right Lego piece.

"Newbie!"

JD jumped before looking up at him, a large Lego piece clutched firmly in his hand. "Yeah?"

"What in God's name are you doing!?"

"I-I'm playing with the Legos."

"In the middle of the living room?"

JD nodded, looking hesitant. He reached out for another piece and held it out for his mentor. "Wanna help?"

Dr. Cox swallowed, hard. "Listen, Newbie - I don't really mind the fact that you'd rather play out here than in your room, though for the life of me I really don't get why, but either way, no. I do not want to help build your –"

"Castle…"

"Right…your castle. You can do that by yourself, and you can do that without dumping every single piece while simultaneously making a mess of this whole place, do you understand?"

JD furrowed his eyebrows. "But then I can't see all the pieces!"

Dr. Cox closed his eyes and breathed in deeply. If this was Jack…if this was Jack it'd be so much different. Well, Jack was only three, but still. He'd be able to physically _see_ that the kid was three, a constant reminder. He wouldn't have cared if his son dumped his legos on the floor. In fact, he was quite used to it, but no matter how much he tried he just couldn't convince himself that the doctor before him was really a five year old in mind, even if he wasn't in body. Finally, he spoke. "Just do me a favor there and clean it up. You can do whatever you want in your room, but not out here, got me?"

Dr. Cox watched, trying his best to deny the guilt he felt in the pit of his stomach, as JD's shoulders openly deflated. Very slowly, he began picking up the pieces, until finally the floor was clean and he was once again by himself in his room.

Perry shut off the game. He didn't care. It's not like he'd been paying attention anyway.

_Damn, _he thought grudgingly. How was he going to do this for an entire weekend?

**_A/N:_ **_I hope it was worth the wait. : ) Chapter four should be up soon. While I couldn't upload this story without my laptop, it didn't prevent me from working on it, so I got a lot of it done while waiting. Anyway, hope you guys enjoyed chapter three. Until next time!_


	4. Chapter 4

**_A/N:_ **_Well gang, I'm going on a mini vacation tomorrow, so it's going to be a little while until I'm able to update. However, as I'm sure you've noticed by now, this chapter is my longest so far. I figured I'd give you guys something to mull over until I get back. lol _

_Oh! And just to clear something up real quick: Every chapter, including this one, has all taken place on a Friday. Next chapter will be the first one that starts on a Saturday. _

_Anyway, thank you guys so much for all the kind reviews and encouragement I've received for this story. It's very much appreciated and really motivates me, so thank you again. Hope you enjoy chapter 4!_

**_Disclaimer: _**_I own a very large nothing._

**Chapter 4:**

JD sat on the couch, fiddling with the rubix cube Dr. Cox had given him to keep him busy while simultaneously keeping him quiet. While the young doctor did his best to get the colors to work together, Perry was in the kitchen, cooking up food that both he and a five year old wouldn't mind eating.

"Newbie!"

JD turned his head, peering into the kitchen. "Yeah?"

"You like spaghetti?"

"Yup!"

"Good."

Huh, that wasn't too bad. If the conversations stayed that simple for the rest of the weekend, he might just get by.

It wasn't long until the food was ready. Normally, Perry would just eat his on the couch, but JD would undoubtedly follow, and well…he wasn't in the mood to explain to Jordan why there was a massive sauce stain on the furniture. He called him to the kitchen table and they sat down together, eating in comfortable silence.

At least until JD started slurping his pasta.

Dr. Cox looked up from his seat, eyebrows furrowed in frustration as JD inhaled another long, slurpy noodle. "Is that really necessary?"

"What?" he asked innocently, spots of sauce surrounding his lips.

Perry sighed. "Look here, Newbie." The older doctor stuck his fork into his pasta and twirled. He held it up for JD to examine before sticking it into his mouth. "You get more and it's less noisy. Now apply that little lesson to yourself."

JD went about twisting his fork in his spaghetti the way Dr. Cox had showed him. It took him several attempts, much to Perry's amusement (though he'd never admit he'd been paying attention) but finally the young doctor seemed to get it down to an art.

After the dishes were placed in the dishwasher and the table was clean (JD had made a bit of a mess with the sauce, as Perry had predicted) the two of them went to the couch and sat down; Dr. Cox flipping through channels while JD continued working on the rubix cube. However, said form of entertainment could only hold a child's attention for so long.

"I'm bored," JD muttered.

Perry continued to flip through the channels, not bothering to look at his protégé as he spoke. "You pretty much own 'Toys R Us' in that room of yours, Newbie. If you, let's say, _left me alone to relax_, I'm sure you could find something in there that'll capture your attention for a while."

JD frowned at this, but didn't say anything in response. He continued to stare at the screen in front of him until once again deciding to speak.

"Dr. Cox?"

The older man up-ed the volume. "Newbie, do you remember that rule about you being quiet while the TV's on?"

"I smell."

Dr. Cox looked at him, startled. "What?"

"I feel gross. …And I smell."

While it was admittedly a little weird for a "five year old boy" to care about feeling dirty, Dr. Cox had to admit that most kids didn't just come off of a sixteen hour shift, sweating and smelling of whatever it was their patients threw their way. That, added with the sauce that was splattered here and there on his scrubs, and well…the kid could probably use a bath.

With Jack still being three, either he or Jordan would sit in the bathroom with him while their son took a bath, but Perry wasn't sure if the two years to JD's age made any difference. He really hoped it did. Not that the human body was something he was unfamiliar with, what with being a doctor and all, but still…

"Can you take baths by yourself?" he asked casually, attention turned back to the TV screen.

JD furrowed his eyebrows. "Of course! I'm not a baby."

Dr. Cox could not ignore the irony behind his protégé's exclamation. _You're not a five year old either,_ he thought quietly. "Okay then, Newbie. Go take a bath." He waited for JD to get up from his seat, but the young doctor only stared at the ground, looking slightly embarrassed. "Well, Newbie?"

"I-I can't…"

"What?"

"I can't turn it on by myself, or I might leave it on too long and the water will overflow, or I might burn myself from the hot water, or…" JD trailed off as Dr. Cox continued to stare at him, eyebrows raised in question. It took him a second to realize those were probably rules that were set down for him when he was younger. He was about to criticize until it occurred to him that he never once let Jack start the bath by himself either. He or Jordan always did it, so really… _Damn,_ he thought with an almost undetectable sigh. "Okay, Newbie, follow me."

JD stood from his spot on the couch, following Perry into the bathroom. He watched, as if memorizing some grand technique, as Dr. Cox turned the knobs and tested the water till he deemed it fit. The older doctor tapped his foot impatiently, waiting for the tub to fill. Finally he reached back down and twisted the faucets off. He turned to JD then, nodding towards the tub. "You good now?"

The younger doctor nodded as Perry left the bathroom, leaving him alone.

--

"Does he have anything to change into?"

Ten minutes after leaving JD to get himself cleaned up, Dr. Cox received a phone call from Carla. After letting the man rant and rave over the fact that neither she nor Turk had been able to track down the hypnotist yet, she asked how he and Bambi were holding up. When Perry told her where the "five year old" currently was, she brought up a very good point.

"Well?" she asked again.

Dr. Cox rubbed his free hand over his face in annoyance. God, he hadn't even thought of a change of clothes for the kid. Why did all of these new complications keep appearing? Wasn't the situation already troublesome enough? Letting out a tired growl, he answered the Latina nurse's impatient question. "Not anything of his, no, but I can lend him some of my clothes."

"You're bigger than him!"

"Why thank you," he responded with a cocky grin.

"Oh please – just because JD doesn't spend half the time as you do in the gym doesn't make you some sort of macho man. He's just a bit skinny, that's all. And you're, well…"

"Say _iiiiit_…"

Carla let out a frustrated sigh. "...You're built."

"I know!" he sing song-ed victoriously into the phone, "But it's just so good to hear every now and then."

"Can we get back to the point please? Bambi's smaller than you, so how is he going to fit into your clothes?"

"Please, Carla, he's not going to _sink_ in them. If you really want to, you can stop by before the end of the weekend and bring some of the kid's clothes over, but please, _please_ don't bring that turtle-headed husband of yours. I'm already baby-sitting one kid over here. I sure as hell don't need two."

Carla let out a small sigh before responding. "Fine. I'll bring some clothes. Oh, and Dr. Cox?"

"What?"

"Remember…he's only five."

"Well gosh-darn it if I wasn't already fully aware of that myself, but thank you _so much_ for reminding me."

"Good bye, Dr. Cox." And just like that, the conversation was over.

Perry played with the cell phone in his hand absentmindedly. The truth was he really _did _need someone to remind him of Newbie's condition. Even now, it just wasn't sinking in.

"Dr. Cox?"

JD's voice penetrated his thinking, making him cringe. It wasn't that the kid's voice was irritating at this point, it was just that he wasn't completely used to the childish tone it seemed to have taken on since the…_incident._ "What do you want Newbie?" he shouted back at him.

"I'm done!"

"Then get out!"

"I can't!

"Why in the he – why not?"

"Because I have nothing to wear!"

Right. That little problem. "Hang on a sec there, Newbie." Dr. Cox stood from his spot on the couch and made his way over to the bedroom. After rummaging through his closet, he found a pair of old but comfortable sweat pants and a plain white t-shirt. Once at the bathroom door, he paused to knock, and almost laughed at the small squeak of surprise that came from inside. "Dr. Cox…?"

"Of course, Newbie! Who else would it be? I'm coming in, hear me?"

"Yup, yup."

The older doctor walked in to place JD's change of clothes on the counter, but stopped as he stared at the overflow of bubbles that made their foamy selves out of the tub and over the edge. "Where did you get bubbles!?"

"I found 'em!" JD looked up at him from his place in the bath; eyes alight with pleasure as the bubbles surrounded his face, imitating something similar to a lion's mane. "Wanna hear my growl?"

Dr. Cox shut his eyes and grit his teeth. Maybe he should have stayed with his protégé after all. "No Newbie, I do not want to hear your growl. Change, get out of the tub, and just…just go play or something."

JD instantly slouched back down into the water, the bubbles hiding most of his face as he turned his eyes away from his mentor. "Okay…" he murmured.

Dr. Cox waited for JD to emerge from the bathroom before going back inside to clean up the mess, but when he _did_ finally come out, well…

Perry had to try _extremely_ hard not to laugh at the sight before him. The kid actually looked younger in his clothes, what with the way they hung so loosely around his frame. Every five seconds, JD would have to pull up his pants to prevent them from falling on the floor, though the t-shirt, while it did lie awkwardly on his shoulders, seemed comfortable enough for him. "Okay there, Newbie?" the older doctor finally managed.

JD nodded. "I'm sorry about –"

Dr. Cox just grunted as he waved his hand dismissively. He passed JD into the bathroom, almost forgetting _not_ to shoulder bump him on the way, as he went to clean up the foamy water.

--

It was 8:00 at night when the dishwasher beeped, indicating its cycle was done. Perry stood up and stretched as JD watched him curiously from his place on the floor. He had brought out a puzzle, and after a warning look from Dr. Cox, was doing his best to only take out the pieces he needed…

JD continued to stare as he watched his mentor pile up the dishes and carry them to their respective location. Still not very sure if he had been forgiven for the bubble incident, he wanted to do something that would make the older man pleased with him. Deciding on what he hoped was a good idea, JD stood up and walked happily to where Dr. Cox was cleaning. "I can help!" he shouted enthusiastically, reaching for a stack of clean plates to put away.

Perry looked over at him, wondering vaguely why the kid sounded so cheery about doing what most kids would consider a chore. Even so…five-year-old JD and glass? No thank you. "No, Newbie, you can't."

"No! Let me help!" The young doctor picked up the plates, clearly having trouble balancing them all as he made his way towards the cabinet.

"Seriously, Newbie, give them here…"

"But I can help you! Really!"

"_No._ I'm serious, now hand them over."

"But –!"

JD froze as he stumbled, just ever so slightly, causing the five glass plates he had been balancing to cascade and shatter all over the linoleum floor. Very, _very_ slowly, he managed to look up at Dr. Cox who stood across the room from him. His face was bright red, and his eyes were just about ready to pop out of his skull. The older man brought his fingers to the bridge of his nose, pinching hard. He swallowed a couple of times before speaking, breaking the silence that lasted way too long for the now very nervous JD. "Go to your room," he whispered, still pinching the bridge of his nose.

"I'm sorry…" JD murmured, voice full of apology.

"Go to your room," he repeated between clenched teeth, eyes also closed very tightly.

"I was just trying to help –"

"GO TO YOUR ROOM _NOW!"_

It was then that Dr. Cox decided to open his eyes, and oh God, did he regret it.

He looked straight into JD's; bright and blue and filled to the brim with unshed tears. He watched him openly tremble before him, and that's when everything that happened at the hospital up to that point finally smacked Dr. Cox right in the face: JD truly and honestly believed himself a five year old. The young doctor before him was indeed a _"young"_ doctor, and oh God…what did he just do?

"JD…"

The older man watched, horrified, as the brunette in front of him swallowed a sob and ran off to his room, not looking back.

He had never meant for this to happen. Never. Why did it take him so long for the whole situation to sink in? Why did it hit him _after_ he yelled the kid into tears? He didn't mean it, he didn't. He never, ever wanted this.

He stared at the shattered glass for a long moment before actually making a move to clean it up. Like he really cared about broken dishes anyway. It's not like they were some expensive, irreplaceable treasure. The most he would get for broken glass was maybe a lecture from Jordan about his carelessness, but that's not what he was thinking about as he threw the shards into the trashcan. He could only think of JD accidentally stepping on a piece and hurting himself; how it was very important to get every one of them up so that, that never happened. And he could only think of JD in his room, curled up and – oh God, what did he do!?

After he was sure all the pieces were safely thrown away, he made his way over to the kid's room, standing hesitantly by the door. He stayed like that for a good five minutes before tentatively knocking.

No answer.

"Newbie…?"

He opened the door, just a little, and could instantly feel the knot that was his guilt tighten up in the pit of his stomach.

JD sat on the floor in the corner, legs folded up to his stomach, arms wrapped around him tightly. His face was buried in his knees, and while he couldn't hear the crying, the shaking of his shoulders definitely implied that he was.

Damn it. Damn it, damn it, damn it.

Dr. Cox could feel his face soften as he stepped fully into the room, now able to hear the very soft noises that escaped his young protégé as he continued to sob, completely turned away from him.

"JD…?"

He had hoped the use of his real name would trigger in the young doctor how serious he was, but why would it? The JD before him probably thought it was much stranger that he was being called "Newbie" so often. He wouldn't be able to realize that Dr. Cox using his real name was actually a rather grand gesture.

Dr. Cox walked towards him carefully. When he finally made his way to the shaking form on the floor, he reached out a hand to pat his shoulder, only to have said form jerk away from him, a louder sob escaping in the process. Perry inwardly flinched. Did he…did he think he was going to hit him!? Even at his angriest, Dr. Cox never even considered that. Anyone with an inkling of knowledge about Perry's childhood could understand why, besides the fact that he disagreed with hitting as a form of punishment anyway. Well, at least when it came to women and children…

He bent down to JD's level, keeping a good three feet away from him so that his protégé wouldn't feel threatened. "JD…?" he tried again.

Finally he looked up at him, just not all the way. His blue eyes, now puffy and red, peered at him over his knees. His cheeks were flushed and tear stained, and his shoulders still trembled.

It took a lot of effort for Dr. Cox not to openly deflate. God, did he feel awful. It was hard for him to keep so calm. "JD," he began again. "I'm sorry."

He watched, sadly, as JD buried his head back in his knees, continuing on with his silent crying.

"It was an accident, really. I didn't mean to yell at you. Sometimes…adults loose their temper, but… I'm sorry. I know you just wanted to help."

Dr. Cox's eyes were wide with surprise as JD's arms were suddenly around his waist, head buried in his shoulder; a sign of quiet forgiveness. The crying, however, was much louder. The older man could feel JD's tears soaking through his shirt. It seemed to be the final thing that kicked the man's parenting mode into full gear. Almost instinctively, his hand was rubbing circles onto the younger doctor's back.

Dr. Cox's methods may not have always been conventional, as he learned with his own son, but all in all, the man was a good parent.

"I – didn't – mean – to – break – them…" JD managed to say in between sobs.

"I know," he whispered back. "It was an accident. It's okay though, it's all cleaned up."

But JD's crying only grew more persistent, even after Perry's very sincere confirmation that it was indeed okay. Was something else bothering him? "What's the matter, Newbie?" he asked calmly.

JD let out another sob before ranting frantically into Dr. Cox's shoulder. "I don't know what's going on! What's going on…!? Why were we at a hospital? Am I sick? Why are we here now? Where's my house? Where's my family? I'm confused, and I-I'm scared…"

Perry's eyes were wide with disbelief, mainly at himself. He had never even thought of all that… Of course JD's five year old self would be wondering where he was and for what purpose. This wasn't exactly normal circumstances, but he couldn't reveal the truth behind what really happened without completely freaking the kid out. For about the tenth time in the last half hour, Dr. Cox mentally kicked himself for having taken so long for JD's current condition to really sink in. "It's just for this weekend," he finally responded, voice tranquil and low. He continued to rub circles into JD's back as his other hand made its way into the kid's hair, his fingers combing through it in time to his own breathing. "You don't have to worry about any of that, Newbie. It's going to be okay..."

JD's breathing finally calmed as his crying came to a slow but steady halt. He loosened his grip around his mentor just enough to look up at him, eyes still puffy but much more at ease. Dr. Cox looked down at him and allowed himself to smile. He ruffled the kid's hair, making sure to get the loose strands that stuck to his tear soaked skin out of his eyes in the process. "Feeling better?"

JD sniffled, but gave a little nod as he put his head back onto Dr. Cox's shoulder. They stayed like that for a while until Perry felt the body wrapped around him relax with a great sigh, the breathing suddenly becoming deep and even.

Poor kid had cried himself out so hard he fell asleep.

Dr. Cox hoisted him up carefully, being very sure not to wake him in the process. Slowly, he made his way over to the bed and laid him down. His face was still flushed, but completely relaxed into a sound state of sleep. Dr. Cox pulled the covers up to his chin and left the room in a very determined state of mind.

He would make sure JD never cried like that again.

**_A/N:_**_ So the situation finally dawned on Dr.Cox. Never fear though – Perry is not going to suddenly turn into a huge pile of sentimental goo. (Though there will be cuteness, I assure you. lol) He's just going to have a better grasp now and be a little less…cold with JD. _

_Anyway, hope you enjoyed this chapter, and thanks again for all your reviews. They really do help. : ) See you with another update in about a week. Until then!_


	5. Chapter 5

**_A/N: _**_Hey guys! First, let me say thank you so much for all the reviews. I came back from my vacation to find so many encouraging words, and I really appreciate it. I've actually been back for a couple of days now, and while I have been typing up this chapter since coming back, I've simultaneously been doing my best to fight off a pretty strong bug. Seems some sort of virus is going around, and I think I'm finally almost done with it. (Hopefully. lol) Anyway, thank you all for waiting patiently, and I really hope you enjoy chapter 5!_

**_Disclaimer: _**_I do not own Scrubs, nor do I own any song, TV show, or movie that may come up in the following chapter…_

**Chapter 5:**

Dr. Cox was sitting on the couch, skimming through the channels and sipping at his coffee as the clock turned its hands, officially announcing it was eight in the morning. Still in just his boxers, he combed a hand through his mop of curly hair and got up to refill his mug. No sooner had he stood from his comfortable position did JD open the door to his room, looking even sleepier than his mentor. Dr. Cox stared at him for a moment, not quite sure if the kid was still asleep or simply glassy eyed from just getting up. He got his answer when JD brought a hand to his eyes, rubbing the sleep away and making tiny little noises in the back of his throat.

The young doctor finally realized he was being stared at. He met his mentor's gaze with a goofy grin and spoke. "Good morning," he smiled, voice still a little raspy from sleep.

Dr. Cox breathed a sigh of relief. He didn't even realize he'd been holding his breath until he actually let it out. He had been admittedly worried that Newbie was going to wake up, still upset and scared over last night's occurrence. Fortunately, it appeared that he had taken the conversation between them to heart. Not to mention the full night's sleep probably helped settle his nerves a lot too.

"'Morning, kid," Perry finally responded. He made his way back to the kitchen for his coffee as JD took a seat on the couch, pulling his knees up to his body to use as a chin rest.

Dr. Cox kept on sneaking glances at his protégé while he poured the coffee, not really sure what to say or how to say it. It wasn't hard starting things off with Jack in the morning, mainly in that when Jack got up, he was undoubtedly _awake. _The minute that boy's feet hit the floor he was up and running, so there was never any pressure on exactly what to say after the "Good morning" bit, because Jack was usually already playing with something or gobbling down his breakfast.

Oh right. Breakfast.

"Are you hungry, Newbie?"

JD turned to him, blue eyes already appearing a little less tired than from just a moment ago. "Can I have breakfast…?"

Dr. Cox rolled his eyes. "Of course, Newbie. Geez, why wouldn't you be allowed to have breakfast?"

The question was a good one. Dr. Cox watched as JD's eyebrows furrowed while his head cocked to the side in another random thought. He shook it only five or so seconds later, mumbling something about Dan at the Zoo last summer. Perry whistled, making JD jump and return his attention once again to the older doctor.

"Well? What do you want?"

"Can I have waffles?"

Something about the question stirred something inside of Dr. Cox, but he couldn't place it. Throwing it aside as a still-waking-up kind of thought, he went to open the freezer, instantly greeted by a large box of ego waffles. He casually held it up for JD to see, and watched as the kid beamed in response. Man, was he easy to please.

As JD made his way over to the table and Dr. Cox continued to sip at his coffee, waiting for the waffles to spring to life from the toaster, the older man heard a familiar tune he was not _at all_ expecting to hear. A tune he never, _ever_ wanted to hear again.

"Oh it's waffle time, it's waffle time! Won't you have some –"

"No way, Newbie."

JD looked at him, clearly startled. He was now sitting at the table and managing to look for all the world like a confused puppy that had just been bopped on the nose. "What?"

"Not that song. No, no, no, no way."

"But it's the waffle song! And you're making waffles!"

The feeling from before was evident now. Just hearing JD say the word "waffle," had caused a memory to stir in the back of Dr. Cox's mind. Too bad he hadn't thought more on it before Newbie broke out with the tunes.

"Just…no, Newbie. Not that song. I re-_heel­-_y can't stand that song."

"So I can't sing? Ever…?"

The question startled him. He didn't realize singing was such a big deal, but a lot of kids sang, right? And hell, he'd caught "older JD," singing enough times in the hospital to know it was something he still enjoyed doing, even if it wasn't one of his better talents… "You can sing, Newbie, but you're not allowed to sing _that_ song. And no singing this early either."

JD nodded, a little confused with his caretaker's odd hatred for the ever-wonderful waffle song, but still content enough that he was allowed to keep on using his vocals.

Dr. Cox would later regret that he hadn't put a stop to JD's singing when the opportunity was first given to him.

--

"There was a man who had a dog and Bingo was his name-o! B-I-N-G-O! B-I-N-G-O! B-I-N-G-O! And Bingo was his name-o!"

It was a little after twelve, and holy crap – Newbie would _not _stop singing. Dr. Cox couldn't help but wonder if he should've just let the kid go ahead and sing that stupid waffle song from this morning. Maybe it was the lack of a "good breakfast song," or a restriction of when and when not he was allowed to sing that had his young protégé so peppy and giddy now that he could, but seriously…there had to be an end to this _some_ time in the near future, right?

"Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles! Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles! Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles! Turtles in a half shell – TURTLE POWER!"

Even with Perry's bedroom door closed, JD's voice managed to pierce through it nonetheless; very happy and very excited to be exercising those vocal cords of his. Dr. Cox grit his teeth and massaged his temples in frustrated restraint. Why hadn't he said no singing _at all_ when JD originally asked!?

"This is the song – La, la, la, la – Elmo's song. La, la, la, la – La, la, la, la – Elmo's song!"

No more. _Please,_ no more.

"When criminals in this world appear and break the laws that they should fear and frighten all who see or hear the cry goes up both far and near for Under Dog! Under Dog!"

Okay, that was it. Perry stood up from the edge of the bed and marched over to the door. His hand stopped midway for the handle as yesterday's realization took a firmer hold of him. Right; five years old. He'd been doing much better since yesterday. He wasn't about to screw it up now.

Dr. Cox opened the door to find JD on one of those large bouncy balls with the handle on top, singing away happily as he bounced around the living room. "The wheels on the bus go –"

"JD..."

The young doctor stopped his bouncing at the sound of his name. He looked over at his mentor standing by the doorway and smiled. "Hiya!"

"JD," Dr. Cox started again, "I know I said you could sing, but puh-_lease_ give it a rest for a while there, will ya?"

The brunette just stared at him a moment longer before his smile widened even further. "But singing is fun! You should try it!" And just like that he was bouncing around the couch again, breaking out with another song. "Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious! Even though the sound of it is something –"

"Newbie, I am _not_ kidding."

"– Quite atrocious. If you say it loud enough you'll always sound precautious! Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious!"

Was…was JD _ignoring_ him!?

"Newbie…"

"Because I was afraid to speak when I was just a lad, my father gave me nose a tweak and told me I was bad -"

"_Newbie…_"

"But then one day I learned a word that saved me achin' nose!"

"Newbie, if you do _not _stop singing this _instant -"_

"The biggest word you've ever heard and this is how it goes!"

"– This will _not _end well for you…"

"_Oh_ Supercalifragil – AH!" JD let out a startled yelp as Dr. Cox was suddenly on top of him, fingers digging into the kid's ribs as he tickled him into a frenzy of childish giggles and squeals.

Dr. Cox was working very hard to keep his expression perfectly mutual as the kid squirmed and laughed beneath him, small tears of laughter gathering together in his eyes. It was honestly done to shut him up; to get him to stop singing all those damn annoying songs. But now the kid was so hysterical with laughter, rolling on the floor and clutching at his sides (now that Perry moved his hands from the kids' ribs to his arm pits) and Dr. Cox just couldn't help it anymore. His face broke into a large grin as JD continued to laugh beneath him, thoroughly enjoying his "punishment."

"Now, Newbie," Dr. Cox said, hands moving once again to tickle the ribs, "Next time I say 'Stop singing,' what are we going to do?"

"Stop – sing – ing!" JD managed to shout through his laughter.

"That's a good Newbie. Now say _iiiit…_"

"N-No!"

Somehow this answer didn't surprise or anger the older doctor. It wasn't a disobedient no or a stubborn no, but an "I'm-not-sure-if-I-want-to-stop-being-tickled" no. JD knew it, and so did he. And quite frankly, Dr. Cox wasn't too sure if he was done tickling him either.

He made his way down to JD's ankle and gripped it firmly (without hurting him of course) Tearing off a sock, he brought his fingers to the foots' center and wiggled them, sending JD _rolling_ into the greatest fit of laughter he had ever seen or heard. "Say it!" he shouted through the kid's squeals and his own now very amused smile.

"I'm s-sorry!"

Dr. Cox let go of JD's foot, letting it fall to the carpet with a small thud. He watched, still very entertained, as the kid lay sprawled on the floor, face to the ceiling and absolutely breathless with glee. After several deep breaths and little spouts of giggles from the young doctor before him, JD propped himself up on his elbows and looked at his mentor, goofy grin in place.

"Okay there, Newbie?" Dr. Cox asked through his grin.

JD nodded happily. "I think I laughed so hard that I got hungry."

"Peanut butter?"

JD jumped up from his place on the floor as he headed excitedly for the kitchen. "Yup!" he half shouted as he made his way to the table. Dr. Cox stood from his spot on the floor as well, grin still plastered on his face.

--

It was 8:30 at night and all was well and good in Coxian land. JD had gone to bed a mere half hour ago, and while the kid's playfulness wasn't exactly bad, Perry couldn't help but feel rather grateful for the quiet that now settled over his living room.

Only on his second beer, Dr. Cox continued to aimlessly flip through the channels. Crap, crap, even worse crap, more crap – oh! What was this? A horror movie? Ah, _Nightmare on Elm Street._ Wondering just exactly how many Freddy Kruger movies Holly Wood planned on milking out before finally calling it quits, he stuck to it with mild interest, taking another long swig of his beer before up-ing the volume and settling deeper into the couch.

An hour into the movie and Dr. Cox had long ago passed his point of boredom, but with the rest of the channels still filled with things much worse than what he was currently watching, he kept it on. _Oh, this scene_, he thought casually. It was admittedly disturbing, but as far as horror movies went, the man had scene a lot worse. He watched who you _thought_ was the main character get pulled up into the air screaming, as her petrified boyfriend stood from the sidelines, not knowing what was taking place.

Perry was about to take another sip of his beer when a very sudden, very horrified squeak erupted from behind him. Dr. Cox turned around sharply, surprised by the sudden noise, to find JD standing in his bedroom doorway, eyes wide and filled with absolute terror.

Damn it. How long had he been standing there!?

"Newbie…?"

The young doctor just shut his eyes and scurried back into his room, slamming the door as if some hideous beast were getting ready to chase after him. If Perry's suspicions proved true, then that was probably right on the mark as to what the kid was currently thinking.

Dr. Cox turned off the TV quickly before making his way to JD's bedroom door. He tapped softly, but only received a small whimper in response. "JD…? I'm coming in."

Perry opened the door and crossed his arms at the sight before him, though the usually threatening stance never reached his expression.

JD was sitting on the bed, his quilt completely covering him as little trembles here and there visibly made their way out underneath the mass of baby blue cotton. Dr. Cox just sighed as he walked towards where his young protégé sat, taking his own seat at the edge of the bed. "Now, Newbie, I want a straight answer from you: What in God's name were you doing up, exactly how long _were_ you up, and why, _why_ did you decide to stay and watch that movie?"

JD poked his head out of the blankets to give his mentor a quick apologetic look, but soon after decided that his toes were much more interesting to look at. Not that Dr. Cox was particularly radiating anger, but no little kid liked getting caught doing what they weren't supposed to do, especially if the end result is fearing that a monster was going to come eat you in the night.

"Newbie…"

"I-I got up to use the bathroom but then I saw you sitting there watching the movie and I just got really curious so I held it in but then I couldn't stop watching because I really wanted to know what happened and then Freddy showed up and then – "

"_Breathe_, Newbie. Now exactly how long were you standing there…?"

JD mumbled incoherently into the sheets.

"What was that?" Dr. Cox asked, only slightly annoyed.

"Half an hour…I think."

Perry rubbed a hand over his face, not quite sure how to react. "Okay, Newbie, now listen. If you ever get up to use the bathroom again, just go ahead and do it, alright? Because chances are, I'm either going to be on that couch watching TV or sleeping in my own bed, but you shouldn't risk standing around sneaking glances at whatever's on that screen, because –" Dr. Cox stopped, thinking of how to express what he wanted to say, and was suddenly a little amused when he found the words he was looking for. He fought against the grin that was threatening to make itself known. "Because you're too little to watch that stuff, understand?"

JD nodded sheepishly into his covers. "Okay…"

"Alright, kid. Go back to sleep." Dr. Cox patted his knee before getting up, but was instantly stopped by a hand that grabbed at the end of his shirt.

"NO!"

Perry looked down at him, startled. "Newbie…it's okay, really. I'll be right out there, and Freddy's just made up. He's not real, alright?"

JD's hand only tightened as he let out a small whimper, most of his body still hidden beneath the sheets. "Please…?"

Dr. Cox sighed as JD's child like voice and doe blue eyes stared up at him, pleading. "You want me to stay here till you fall asleep?"

JD nodded, still not letting go of Perry's t-shirt.

"Okay, Newbie, I'll stay." Dr. Cox went to sit down until an idea fluttered into his mind. "Just wait here for _two minutes_ and I'll be right back, okay?"

JD looked hesitant but finally let go of his shirt, allowing himself to further crawl under the protective covers.

Perry went into the kitchen and grabbed the carton of milk from the fridge. Pouring a decent sized amount into one of Jack's sippy cups (it was all he had besides the good glass) he stuck it in the microwave and put it on for about two minutes. Testing it with the tip of his finger to make sure it wouldn't burn the kid's tongue, Dr. Cox made his way back to Newbie's room to find JD exactly where he left him, looking more than a little relieved when he returned.

"Here, kiddo. Drink this."

JD gave the sippy cup a questioning glance, and Dr. Cox could practically hear the five-year-old-Newbie's inner monologue, proclaiming that he was _not_ a baby. But in his current state of fear and sleepiness, he wasn't really up for complaining.

Dr. Cox watched him swallow it down in small little gulps, openly calming as the warm liquid made its way down his throat, settling happily inside his stomach. Perry grinned. The kid was practically purring.

Dr. Cox gently took the cup from JD's hand as he blinked sleepily at his mentor, dreamy eyed and allowing himself to let out a small yawn.

"Okay there, Newbie?"

JD just blinked and nodded, still gazing off into the distance. Dr. Cox pressed on his shoulders lightly to lay him back down, in which JD willing obliged. "Don't leave yet…" he murmured.

"I won't, kiddo. Just relax."

"Promise?"

"I promise, JD. Just go to sleep."

"No Freddy?"

"No Freddy."

With that final promise, JD closed his eyes and let his head further sink into the warmth of his pillow. It wasn't long at all until his breathing became deep and even, his whole body resting in a cloud of calm.

Dr. Cox still didn't get up from the bed. He watched on, almost…protectively? Perry shoved the word out of his mind and did his best to throw the feeling away as well, though he wasn't making much progress… It was then he figured it was time to get up. That is, until JD's hand made its way to his mouth, and – oh my God – was the kid sucking his thumb!?

The older man's eyes widened in amused surprised as he watched his protégé wrap his lips around his thumb. From only two minutes of observing, Dr. Cox became convinced that the thumb-sucking was just a five year old trait; not one JD took up on a regular basis, and that even now, it was most likely his subconscious' way of comforting him from the movie.

Even so, it was pretty damn funny. And…cute maybe? Dr. Cox shook his head. No, no, no, no, no.

Still, it was entertaining to watch. Newbie seemed to be a rather indecisive thumb sucker. One minute it was in his mouth, the next minute it was out, and sometimes his thumb would just casually rest between his lips. The kid would just stop sucking midway, but keep it there until he was ready to start all over.

Almost on cue with Perry's observations, JD started sucking again, making small little noises as he curled up into a ball. Dr. Cox laughed. "Taste good, Newbie?"

JD's thumb pressed a little harder into his mouth, as if answering his mentor's question. Dr. Cox let out another small laugh.

Before getting up, he reached over to untangle JD from the mess of covers he had created before falling asleep, and pulled them over the kid properly. "Night, Newbie," he murmured.

Dr. Cox was off to attempt sleep himself.

**_A/N: _**_So hopefully this was nice and long and worth the wait. I hope I'm managing to make scenes cute and playful without throwing our favorite cranky doctor immensely out of character. -.-; Anyway, thanks again for reading, and I hope you liked chapter 5. Until next time!_


	6. Chapter 6

**_A/N:_ **_Hey, everyone! Thank you guys so much for all of the reviews. They really are very appreciated._

_Just a quick warning: This chapter is just a _bit_ more emotional than the others. It's not angst or anything, it's just not as light hearted. Hopefully you guys will like it nonetheless. Enjoy!_

**_Disclaimer:_**_ I own nada._

**  
Chapter 6:**

It would be safe to say that most people in the world have experienced the feeling of being watched. Or rather, sensing someone watching them. Even in sleep, it's hard not to notice, but even when you _do_ realize someone's there, it doesn't take away from the initial shock of opening your eyes to find another pair staring right at you.

Dr. Cox could feel it; someone's gaze penetrating him. But who the hell…? His eyes shot open at the reality of the situation. Someone staring at him in the middle of the night!?

Bright blue eyes met his, letting out a surprised, shrilly scream in response to Perry's harder but lower shout of, "Holy shit!" Thankfully, JD was too shocked over the combined shouting to have noticed his mentor's foul language to even try and ask what it meant.

Dr. Cox sat up quickly, reaching over to turn on the small lamp that stood on the night table. He squinted through bleary eyes as JD's face kept its expression of apprehension. He stood by the end of his bed, squirming and holding something rather fuzzy.

Perry looked over at the clock. Bright red numbers glared 3:00am, causing the older doctor to let out a small groan. Combing a hair through his unruly set of curls, he finally managed to adjust his vision to the light and take another look at JD. "Newbie, what in God's name are you doing up this late!?"

He watched as JD bit his lower lip, adverting his gaze to the floor and clinging just a little tighter to whatever it was he was holding. The Irish man gave the object another look. A teddy bear?

"I-I had a nightmare…"

Oh. Well, that made sense.

"Was it Freddy?" Dr. Cox asked tiredly, already knowing the answer.

"No."

Perry blinked in surprise as he looked back up at JD. Okay, so maybe he _didn't_ know the answer. "Well then? What was it?"

"My daddy died."

Words escaped him.

Dr. Cox just sat and stared as he let what was just said to him completely sink in. He was suddenly not as tired; suddenly not as annoyed. "…What did you just say?"

"I-In my nightmare. My brother, he looked different – older – but he told me daddy died, and for some reason he had cake, but…but it wasn't good cake. It wasn't anybody's birthday. I don't…I don't remember anything else. Just…daddy died…"

Dr. Cox didn't know much about hypnotism, so it was a little hard for him to make out what was going on, but after listening to the kids dream and paying attention to seemingly minor details – _"He looked different – older…" _– it lead to only one plausible conclusion: JD's memory, the very memory that had been pushed aside and closed off by that _damn_ hypnotist, had slipped just a little; leaking into JD's subconscious while he was vulnerable, giving the kid a nightmare over an experience that _had,_ in fact, happened. An experience that no one should have to live through more than once.

Suddenly Dr. Cox hated that screw up of a hypnotist more than he ever thought he could.

JD finally looked back up at his mentor, blue eyes hesitant and mournful, but somehow…somehow accepting, as if he already knew the truth. Maybe five-year-old JD didn't, but somewhere deep in the back of his mind, the part that had accidentally allowed him to dream that memory in the first place…that part knew.

Perry swallowed, hard. What was he supposed to say? He couldn't say the usual thing that was said to a kid after waking up from a nightmare: "'It was just a dream.'" So he said the only thing he could think of. "I'm sorry, Newbie…" It was true, and it was the only thing he could say that made any sense.

Dr. Cox watched as JD blinked back a few unshed tears, but the kid didn't cry. He just stood there, waiting, and Perry finally remembered how early in the morning it really was.

Right. Sleep.

"Okay, Newbie, want me to walk you back to your room?"

JD just looked back at the ground and shuffled his feet, his grip on the teddy bear becoming just a little tighter.

"JD, it's going to be okay, really…I'll stay with you till you fall asleep again, alright?"

"I-I was wondering…"

"What?"

"I…"

Suddenly Dr. Cox was very aware of what it was that JD couldn't seem to bring himself to ask out loud. Yes, the kid was still in a man's body, but he was also, Perry reminded himself, very, _very_ much a kid.

And oddly enough, he didn't have to remind himself too hard this time, not at all.

"JD…did you want to sleep in here?"

The brunette looked up hesitantly. "Is that okay…?"

Perry let out an almost inaudible sigh as he looked back over at the clock. 3:15 blinked at him. "Yeah, Newbie, climb on in."

The young doctor didn't hesitate after that. Making his way to the other side of the bed, JD crawled right under, tucking himself into the covers while simultaneously leaving some space between him and his mentor, space he somehow knew the older doctor needed.

Perry looked over at him then. The young man's head was so deeply stuffed in the bear's fur; he could just barely make out his eyes. Dr. Cox just sighed as he reached over and turned out the light.

Ten minutes later and Perry, who was lying flat on his back, head turned towards the ceiling, still couldn't get himself to fall back asleep. It wasn't even that JD was next to him. In fact, his protégé was doing a very good job at keeping a reasonable amount of distance between them both, most likely still clinging to that stuffed animal, but he couldn't get to sleep knowing that JD was still wide awake, which was very, very obvious.

Ever since he had turned off the light, the kid just wouldn't stop squirming. One minute he could feel him curl into a ball. Another minute his legs were stretched out. Two seconds later he was lying on his back, then on his side, then on his other side, and _man_ was this kid squirmy. "Go to bed, JD," Dr. Cox somehow managed to whisper in an authoritative tone.

"I can't," came the hushed and rather nervous reply.

Perry considered heating up some milk again, but he was just way too tired to get up. Think, think – how could he get the kid to fall asleep without having to move? Alright, he would have to ask some questions. "Why can't you?"

"It's too quiet…"

"Too quiet?"

"Mmhmm…"

JD's speech was slurred and soft from lack of sleep. If he could only think of something that would ease the kid's mind, he knew it wouldn't take too long for him to cross the border into dream land.

Too quiet, huh?

That's when Dr. Cox started humming. He didn't know what tune it was. He didn't even know where it was from, but it was the first thing that popped into his head, and somehow, somehow it seemed right.

JD settled next to him, still awake but no longer shifting. The young doctor took in the song and let it soothe him. His mentor's voice was low and tranquil and…warm. Eye lids suddenly much heavier than they were a moment ago, JD let sleep wash over him, the tune still humming peacefully in his ears.

Dr. Cox kept at it just a little longer, even after Newbie's breaths became deep and even. It wasn't till he heard his protégé let out a content little sigh did he end the song. It was time for him to sleep too.

--

Carla carried JD's travel bag at her side as she made her way through the various halls. She was sure to have packed it with his most comfortable clothes, and even thought about packing the onsie now that it would actually be _kind of_ appropriate for Bambi to wear one, but decided against it.

Even though it was early and she was just a little annoyed that Dr. Cox hadn't thought of this himself, it _would_ be nice to see JD. You know, to make sure he was still among the living. Maybe she could even stick around for a couple of minutes to help Dr. Cox straighten up the apartment, which, if JD's adult personality was any indication of how he was as a child, Perry's floors were probably currently covered in toys.

Finally reaching the apartment door, she knocked softly, expecting a quick answer along with a half pleading, half enraged Dr. Cox.

Instead she got nothing.

Carla raised an eyebrow in question, knocking a couple times more. Still nothing.

Finally she reached for the handle, surprised but feeling a little lucky to find it open. After those two emotions came and passed, she instantly began to worry. Did something happen to them? Did Dr. Cox finally snap? Was JD hanging by his boxer briefs somewhere, screaming for help? She peered inside, noticing instantly how clean it was. Either Perry wiped away the crime scene or JD was actually an obedient little kid. Then again, if Bambi was always looking to please Dr. Cox as an adult, it seemed illogical that he wouldn't want to as a child.

After noticing the cleanliness of the whole place, she noticed the sound of…nothing. It was quiet. _Too_ quiet for an apartment that consisted of a usually angry doctor and a currently hypnotized one.

Setting JD's bag of clothes by the door, she tiptoed silently to the room she knew was Jack's. She knocked, but again, no answer. She sneaked a quick peek inside, only to find a wide range of toys scattered amongst the room. Ah, so JD _was_ a little messy. Well, at least he knew to keep it in his own space.

Now, if no one was out in the open, and if JD wasn't playing in Jack's room… Carla sneakily made her way over to Perry's door and pushed it open, being very careful to remain quiet. The site before her made her jaw drop, but it soon found its way into a very amused smile.

Dr. Cox lay stretched out on the bed, one arm slung over JD protectively. Bambi himself was curled up in a little ball; head nestled in the crook of his care-taker's neck. Carla could feel her mother hen side completely taking over her expression, her amusement slipping over to that of adorable appreciation as she continued to watch the two sleeping soundly.

JD mumbled incoherently, and – oh God, she had to do her best not to laugh – Dr. Cox actually mumbled back. Were they talking in their sleep? Talking to _each other_ in their sleep? Way too cute. Just way too cute.

Very quietly, the Latina nurse removed her cell phone from her pocket. Making sure to turn off the sound before hand, she pressed the side button and took a quick picture, smiling into her cell phone at the result.

She tiptoed backwards, paying extra attention as to how she closed the door. When she was outside of the room and free from the wrath an awakened Dr. Cox could have offered, she let herself burst into a fit of giggles. Before leaving the apartment all together, she made sure to keep her souvenir safe inside her pocket.

--

Dr. Cox awoke grudgingly, not yet wanting the sun to reach the comfortable darkness that surrounded him. It wasn't until he felt someone nuzzle against his neck did he actually pry his lids open, curiosity and a bit of surprise getting the best of him. He shifted his gaze so that he was looking down at JD, curled in his tight little ball while attempting to get all the warmth he could muster from his mentor's presence beside him. Perry just lied there, confused: Why was the five-year-old-Newbie in his bed? His brain did a quick re-wind of the night before. Oh yeah, the nightmare. He frowned then, remembering the look on JD's face from not so many hours ago.

He really wanted to kick that hypnotists' ass.

The older doctor turned to look at the clock.10:00am? Wow, he never got to sleep in that late. Well, it was as good a time as ever to get up.

Dr. Cox stood from the bed, being careful not to wake his Newbie in the process. JD muttered something senseless and turned over in his sleep, clinging to the sheets as he made to snuggle into the warm fabric. The curly haired doctor was about to stretch before he noticed the feel of something wet on his neck. He wiped a hand over it hesitantly and let out a grunt when he realized what it was. Newbie drool. Fantastic.

Making his way out into the kitchen for his first of many cups of coffee, Perry instantly noticed the bag of clothes by the door, along with the note taped to the counter:

_Sorry it took me so long to bring over Bambi's clothes. This should be more than enough to last him for the rest of the weekend. Turk and I have tracked down a few places where Mr. Edwards could be hiding. Remember how he was related to someone on the board? Well apparently that's why he ran off; afraid that mommy or daddy would scold him for making such a bad impression. And while it wasn't actually said, I'm pretty sure he's afraid of the three of us after what he did to poor Bambi. Anyway, we'll call you the minute we find him. You made it through Friday and Saturday alright, didn't you? You'll be fine, I know it. Tell our favorite hypnotized doctor we said hello!_

_-Carla-_

"Chicken shit," Perry muttered in disgust before crumpling the note into a ball. Mr. Edwards, that seemingly confidant bastard, ran away because of his family on the board? He should've taken responsibility! He should've stayed until JD was back to normal! Hell, he shouldn't have even used his Newbie to begin with!

Dr. Cox slammed a fist into the counter, hard. He was easily frazzled before his morning cup of coffee, and Carla's note was doing a good job at getting him worked up. Not to mention he hadn't thought of whose fault it was JD had gotten hypnotized to begin with, at least not since it actually happened… Okay, so Carla did in fact start it, but she was admittedly not the only one who pushed him into doing so…

Another line from the note struck Dr. Cox so hard and fast that he was doing his absolute best to ignore the feeling it left him with. _"You made it through Friday and Saturday alright, didn't you?" _It was true, he had. What bothered him was the date. Sunday? Was it really already Sunday? For some unexplainable, _insanely_ frustrating reason, that bothered him. It left him feeling…

"Dr. Cox…?"

Perry turned around so hard he could've sworn he had whip lash. Why was he acting so jumpy? "'Morning, Newbie." It was a good thing he knew how to keep his face void of whatever emotions were stirring up inside.

"W'as that?" JD asked curiously, pointing to the bag on the floor.

"Carla came by and dropped off some clothes for you."

Dr. Cox watched as confusion slipped into comprehension as JD finally recalled the name. "The Bambi lady?"

Perry allowed himself to let out a small laugh at this. "Yeah, kiddo, the Bambi lady. How 'bout changing before breakfast?"

JD shook his head vigorously. "Nuh-uh."

"Why not? Aren't you sick of pulling your pants up every five minutes?"

The brunette flushed as he had to, yet again, pull his sweat pants up from falling on the floor. "But your clothes are comfy!"

Dr. Cox raised his eyebrows in surprise. "Alright, Newbie, let's make a deal. You can keep on wearing my shirts if you switch into your own pants, sound good?"

JD nodded, content with his mentor's logic.

After breakfast, Newbie shot up from his seat and was off into Jack's room, clearly ready to play with whatever toy he was interested in at the moment. Dr. Cox took his seat on the couch, inhaling the scent of his second cup before dipping it back into his mouth. He still couldn't believe it was already Sunday.

**_A/N:_**_ Hmmm…I wonder what that _feeling_ is that Dr. Cox can't quite seem to place. lol Anyway, a bit more emotional than my other chapters, I know, but the next one will get right back into the swing of things. Oh! And in case you were wondering, there will be 10 chapters to this story. _

_Well, that's it for me. I hope you enjoyed. : ) Until next time!_


	7. Chapter 7

**_A/N:_ **_Hey, guys! Sorry this chapter took me a little more time than usual. As you can see, it's a bit of a long one. Anyway, before we get going, let me just once again say thank you to all the wonderful reviews I've received. They really lift my spirits and help motivate me to keep on at it, so thank you guys so much. _

_Well, that's enough out of me. Onto the story!_

_**Disclaimer:** I do not own Scrubs, nor do I own McDonalds, Transformers, Hot Wheels, or the Lion King…_

**Chapter 7:**

Dr. Cox hadn't heard from JD at all since breakfast. The kid was spending most of the day in his room, playing with whichever one of Jack's toys had caught his attention this time. It was around 12:30 when he finally decided to emerge.

"I'm hungry."

Dr. Cox looked up at him, slightly startled. No hi? No goofy smile? And the hungry comment sounded more like a demand than a statement. "Alright, Newbie. Peanut butter?"

Perry watched as JD's face scrunched up in displeasure. "I had that yesterday."

"And if I remember correctly, you _liked_ it. So what's the problem here?"

"I don't want it again!"

Dr. Cox felt his eyebrows climb. Was this kid seriously getting ready to throw a tantrum over peanut butter? The curly haired doctor inhaled slowly, sucking in the temptation of wanting to tell the kid to suck it up and not whine over such a stupid thing like lunch. Finally, he trusted himself enough to speak. "Alright Newbie, here's the deal: You eat the sandwich and we'll go get McDonalds later, got it?" So maybe bribing wasn't the best route to take, or maybe Dr. Cox just wanted an excuse to eat McDonalds… JD's expression seemed to lighten up at this idea. He nodded and followed his mentor into the kitchen for lunch.

--

After stuffing his face with an over peanut-buttered sandwich, JD bounced up from the table and plopped himself down on the floor, only a foot away from the TV. He clicked it on excitedly and skimmed through the channels for, well, Dr. Cox wasn't quite sure.

"What're you looking for there, Newbie?"

"It's 1:00!"

"Which means…?"

"Under Dog is on!"

Perry furrowed his eyebrows. The show sounded vaguely familiar, but wasn't it cancelled years ago? Ah, that actually made sense. JD was remembering _his_ childhood after all. A show he would have watched on a daily basis was very unlikely to be on anymore. But how was he going to say that without freaking the kid out? He couldn't tell him it had been years since it last aired. "Sorry Newbie, but that's not on anymore."

The young doctor turned to look at him, confused. "But it's 1:00! It's always on at 1:00."

"I guess they decided to take it off."

"So…it's not on anymore?"

Dr. Cox shook his head. "Nope. Sorry there, kiddo."

JD sat Indian style on the floor, arms crossed and lower lip going into full pout mode. Damn, the kid was acting cranky today. What put him in such a foul mood to begin with? "I'll tell you what, Newbie. If you go bring those legos out here, I'll help you build that castle. Sound good?"

JD stuck out his tongue in defiance. "I don't want to play with legos! I want to watch Under Dog!"

What the hell!? How did the kid go from being all loving and obedient to suddenly acting like a little brat? It just didn't seem like JD, even a five year old version of him. "Newbie, you're being a brat."

The kids' eyebrows creased in what appeared to be both anger and hurt, making Dr. Cox inwardly flinch. Okay, maybe he should've worded that a little better.

"No I'm not!" JD half shouted back at him.

Perry was standing over him now, arms crossed as he went about bringing on his best stern-parent voice. "Do _not_ yell at me, JD."

The brunette tightened his arms around himself as he let out a small whine. The kid actually looked like he was about to cry. Seriously, what had him in such a bad mood!?

Suddenly Perry's attention was drawn to the clock. Five minutes after 1:00. That, plus the very little sleep JD had gotten last night… Huh, why hadn't he thought of that before? "Newbie…are you tired?"

If possible, JD's expression began to look even grumpier, but Dr. Cox couldn't help but grin as he watched the kid do his best to suppress a small yawn. "No," he finally mumbled.

Of course! He needed a nap! Seriously, why didn't he think of that earlier? "I think its nap time, kid."

JD shook his head. "I don't wanna."

Dr. Cox rolled his eyes. What was it about sleep that gave kids such a stubborn attitude? A sudden patter on the window caught his attention. The older doctor turned to look outside, instantly noticing the small drizzle of rain that suddenly seeped from the clouds. An idea formed in his mind quickly, and the rain just made it all the more perfect. "Alright then, no nap. How about a ride instead?"

JD looked up at him, surprised but not as cranky. Perry watched as he rubbed at his eyes, undoubtedly trying to get the feeling of on-coming sleep to go away. "Really?" he asked hopeful.

"Well," he began with a fake sigh, "It's either that or take a nap, so –"

"No!" JD interjected quickly. "I'll go for a ride. I like that one better."

"Okay then, c'mon." Dr. Cox watched as the kid wobbly stood from his position on the floor. "Grab something warm," he told him, helping out his own plan. "It's raining out."

JD nodded as he went into his room, emerging seconds later with a fuzzy blue blanket. Dr. Cox nodded his approval as he pulled on a jacket of his own. He took out his car keys and jingled them, waking JD up from whatever day dream he had allowed himself to slip into. "Come, Newbie," and then they were out the door.

--

Perry had lost count of all the many times his own son had fallen asleep in the backseat of the car, whether it was on the way home from day care or a friends house, it didn't seem to matter. There was something about the sound of a running engine and the low hum of a radio that made kids fall asleep much faster. If you added rain and warmth to the mix, you had yourself an instant nap time.

Dr. Cox watched as JD nestled himself into the passenger seat, wrapping the blanket around him for extra warmth. "Where we goin'?"

"Just for a ride."

"Oh…"

Perry reached over to the radio and turned through the stations until he found something moderately soft.

Not even ten minutes on the road and JD's eyes were already fluttering close. When they actually _did_ shut, his head would bob until he would jerk awake, blink, and then repeat the process all over again. As they approached a red light, Dr. Cox leaned over to JD's seat and pushed the small button on the side, causing it to lay back. JD looked at him, glassy eyed.

"It's more comfortable that way," Dr. Cox said with a slight grin.

"I'm not sleepy," he murmured back at him.

"Okay, Newbie…"

Perry kept on driving, making sure not to stray too far from his apartment for whenever it was that the kid decided to conk out. It was at that point the rain started to dissipate, causing Dr. Cox to glance over at JD, hoping the weather had worked in his favor before moving on to another location.

Bingo.

JD sat snuggled underneath his blanket, his head resting on the side of his seat. He mumbled incoherently each time the car came to a halt, yet never woke up. And God save him, but Dr. Cox couldn't help but think it: He looked pretty damn adorable.

Ten minutes later they were back at his apartment, except now, he had to get JD into the building, up the stairs, and into an actual bed. Perry inwardly groaned. This was going to have to be done as smoothly as possible.

Getting out of the car, he was sure to be quiet as he closed his door and opened JD's. Very carefully, he hoisted the young doctor up from his seat, carrying him like he would his own son. JD's arms wrapped instinctively around Perry's shoulders as he nuzzled into his neck, taking in any warmth he could at the sudden crisp air that blew lightly against his skin.

It was hard for Dr. Cox not to notice how light Newbie felt. Seriously, for all the times he had made fun of the kid's feminine side, he really hadn't known how frail he actually was. As JD's fingers tightened his hold on his mentor's frame, he began to mumble like he had earlier in the car. Perry actually found himself bouncing the kid just a little, lolling him back into sleep.

Finally, they were in the apartment. It had been a bit of a challenge balancing JD while unlocking the door, but the kid hadn't stirred. Dr. Cox immediately made his way for Jack's room, setting down his protégé on the bed as gently as he could. Almost instantly, JD's body relaxed into the mattress, curling up on his side and snuggling into the pillow.

Perry had been desperately trying to ignore the "adorable" thought from earlier, but it was getting harder as he stood over the bed and watched the kid cuddle into the blankets. For a second, he even forgot to pat himself on the back for a job well done. With an abrupt shake of the head, Dr. Cox turned to leave, flicking the lights off behind him.

--

Two very peaceful hours passed by, in which Perry took to laying out comfortably on the couch and watching whatever game it was that had surfaced on ESPN. However, it wasn't long till the effects of the weekend so far began to sneak up on him, and Dr. Cox was soon drifting off into a comfortable sleep as well.

As the TV played its role as sound machine while Perry continued to drift, a very sudden weight against his middle made the doctor's eyes snap open with shock. Said weight was now bouncing up and down happily, legs straddled over the older man's stomach as blue eyes beamed down at him, smiling.

"Hiya!"

"Newbie! What in God's name are you doing!?"

"Nap time's over, so I'm waking you up!"

Dr. Cox stared up at his protégé, clearly aggravated, as he continued to bounce. (Even though he _was _bouncing admittedly lighter after hearing the surprised anger in his mentor's voice) JD was still looking down at him happily, wide eyed and looking for all the world like the universe was made of rainbows and kittens.

Well, at least the nap had worked, even if it did work a little _too_ well…

"Move, Newbie, move."

JD climbed off of him obediently, but continued to bounce excitedly on his heels as he watched his care-taker stand from his position on the couch and stretch. "And why, exactly, are you so happy…?" Dr. Cox asked irritably.

"McDonalds!"

"What?"

"You said we could go to McDonalds, right? Or was that part of my dream?" Perry quirked an eyebrow as JD's head went into full tilt mode, eyes gazing up at the ceiling as he tried to recall what was real and what was not before something (or someone) had made him so sleepy that he couldn't even remember getting into bed. That same thought pulled the younger doctor back down to earth. He caught his mentor's gaze, still staring at him questioningly, before once again speaking. "I don't remember getting into bed or falling asleep," JD explained, confusion lacing his voice.

"You were really tired," was all Perry managed to say, even though it _was_ partly true. He wasn't sure how Newbie would react to knowing he'd been, well, not _tricked_ into taking a nap, but definitely helped along the way. Not that there was anything wrong with that per say, but a five year old kid might not take too kindly to that sort of thing.

JD just shrugged as he continued to rock on his heels, humming the McDonald's jingle he had heard from the commercial earlier. "So can we go? _Please?_"

Dr. Cox was actually tempted to grin, despite being awoken by a hyper active Newbie. The kid was just so damn easy to please and excite, it was hard not to crack even the tiniest of smiles.

Perry swallowed down the urge before finally answering his protégé. "Yeah, Newbie, we can go."

JD let out a high pitched "Yay" in his excitement, causing Dr. Cox to wince in mild annoyance. It wasn't even close to diner time, but he was admittedly hungry. "You ready to go then?"

The brunette nodded vigorously before following his mentor out of the door.

--

"Transformers! Robots in disguise!"

"Newbie…"

"Transformers! More than meets the eyes!"

"_JD._"

"Huh?"

Dr. Cox rolled his eyes. JD never ignored him after the tickle incident, but sometimes he would be so lost in whatever it was he'd be doing that Perry had to call him more than once. Well, "older JD," wasn't much different, but still… "We're about to pull up to the window, so what do you want?"

"We're not going in?"

Perry silently shuttered at the mental image he received from the mere suggestion, and he knew that if JD was in his right mind, he wouldn't be too fond of it either. No, no, no. A five-year-old Newbie out in the public eye was _not_ a good idea. "We're sticking with the drive-thru today, kid. So what do you want to eat?"

"A Happy Meal!"

Alright, so he should've seen that one coming.

"What kind?"

"'What kind?'"

"Burger? Cheeseburger?"

"Oh, right! I want chicken nuggets."

"And to drink?"

"Milkshake!"

Perry looked over at him then, one eyebrow raised in question. "And what makes you think you're getting a milkshake?"

"I…please?"

Some logical part of Perry screamed "no" in the back of his head, and for one strange reason or another (not because of those two baby blues staring right at him pleadingly, of course not) he chose to ignore it. After all, it was only a milk shake. What harm could it do? "Alright, Newbie, you can get a milkshake."

After another very loud "Yay," Dr. Cox half shouted through the intercom, not even bothering to hold back when the woman just could _not_ seem to get their order right. Damn, it felt good to rant at somebody again.

Once they were told to move to the next window to finally receive their food (in which there was an exchange of extremely nasty looks between the older doctor and the younger employee) Perry drove around and pulled the car into the first available parking space. The McDonalds they went to was a good twenty minutes away from home. He didn't want to risk eating while driving, and he knew that Newbie was pretty hungry as well. Seeing no harm in eating in the parking lot, Dr. Cox handed JD his Happy Meal. "Here, kid." When he didn't receive an answer, Perry looked up to see what his protégé's attention was currently focused on.

JD stared out the window longingly, his blue eyes full of wonder at the very large and colorful slides that intertwined and curved in various directions, all aiming for the large ball pit at the bottom. "_Ooooh…!_" the brunette let out appreciatively. "Dr. Cox, can I - ?"

"No way, Newbie." Damn it, he completely forgot about those things. If he had remembered they were there, he would've gone home straight away and just eaten the food later, but now –

"Why not?"

"Because it's," Perry peered over at it, searching for a liable excuse. "Crowded," he finally answered.

"But it'll be fun!"

"No, Newbie, and that's the end of this conversation. Now zip it and eat your food." Dr. Cox dared a glance at JD, who wasn't exactly sulking, but still looked more than just a little disappointed. He stared down at his lap and fiddled with his hands, his Happy Meal remaining untouched on his lap. _Damn guilt,_ he thought grudgingly. "C'mon kid, it's not that big of a deal."

JD was silent for a moment before finally looking up to meet his mentor's gaze. His voice shook slightly from hesitation as he spoke. "Did I…did I do something wrong?"

Perry quirked an eyebrow. He wasn't expecting that to be the reason for JD's sudden look of defeat. "What? No, Newbie, you didn't do anything wrong. Why?"

"'Cause, I… I mean, all the other kids get to play on the slides. Have I been bad? Is that why I can't play too?"

A sudden jolt of sympathy lurched in the pit of the older man's stomach. _"The other kids…"_ They weren't just kids to JD, but people his age. People who were allowed to do normal, childhood activities. Something that the young doctor was being deprived of due to his current condition. Perry swallowed. How was he supposed to answer this question? "It's not that you've been bad. I mean, this isn't a punishment, it's just…just eat your food, alright? I'm real sorry there, Newbie, I am, but today's just not a good day for the slides…"

"So you're not mad at me?"

"No, kiddo. I'm not mad at you."

Content enough with his mentor's rather odd explanation, JD reached over for his Happy Meal. Perry looked at him questioningly as JD made his way through everything _but_ the food. "Found it!" the brunette exclaimed cheerily.

"Found what?"

JD raised his hand, the small toy resting in his palm. "Hot Wheels!"

Dr. Cox rolled his eyes with the slightest of grins. "Just eat your food, Newbie."

The young doctor willingly obeyed.

--

Dr. Cox could feel his jaw clench as he pinched the bridge of his nose. They were back at the apartment, and JD was as hyper as ever. Why, _why_ had he allowed him that milkshake? The kid was on a major sugar high, and hadn't stopped asking questions or making car noises for his hot wheels upon entering the building.

"Dr. Cox? Why do only toy cars have flames on them?"

"I don't know, Newbie."

"Because I think it'd be cool if _all_ cars had flames on them."

"Newbie, I really don't –"

"And then…Oh! And then they could _shoot_ flames, so that then they'd be able to –"

Perry sighed as JD continued describing the images that his crazy imagination always seemed to be giving him. He had to think; what could he do that would calm the kid down while simultaneously keeping him entertained? A sudden memory broke through his train of thought, and Dr. Cox couldn't help but smirk.

_"I call it…the Circle of Life."_

_"Oh my God, you have _got _to stop watching the Lion King."_

_"I like that baby lion cub. What's his name again…?"_

_"…Simba?"_

_"Ha! Trick question! You like it too!"_

He was sure Jack had that movie somewhere, right? Perry looked over at the DVD stand, eyes focusing on the cover almost instantly. "Hey, Newbie."

"Yeah?" JD asked from his spot on the floor, still playing with the toy car.

"Do you want to watch a movie?"

The brunette looked up excitedly, and Dr. Cox wasn't able to decipher whether or not it was from the movie suggestion or the idea of actually doing something with his mentor. "Okay! What movie?"

"Do you like the Lion King?" Perry asked with a knowing grin.

JD beamed, and Dr. Cox actually gave a genuine smile, albeit a small one. "Yeah! Can we really watch it?"

"Sure, Newbie. Go get it from that case over there and I'll put it on, alright?"

Perry watched as JD ran over to the movie stand happily. This really wasn't so bad.

--

Though JD's various actions while watching the movie didn't surprise Dr. Cox in the least, it was still entertaining enough to observe him. In fact, he found himself watching Newbie more than he was the actual film. He watched as JD broke out into song whenever the characters did, or when he giggled childishly at a joke that was made. He watched when JD stuck his tongue out at Scar and the Hyenas, and with a sudden jolt of guilt for not having remembered the scene from whenever it was that Jack first saw the movie himself, he watched as JD teared up at the part in which Simba crawled under his fathers limp arm, begging him to wake up.

Damn it.

The young doctor curled into himself, knees up to his chin for support, but he never actually cried, and his gaze never once left the screen. Dr. Cox relaxed as JD's face broke out with a very large grin during the appearance of the warthog and the meerkat. Soon after, the animals were singing a song that was _so_ not accurate in the real world: _No worries? Are you kidding me?_ Perry thought with an eye roll, but decided against saying this out loud when he saw JD looking as happy as ever, singing along to the lyrics with a slight bob of his head.

It was when full grown Simba climbed to the top of Pride Rock to reclaim his territory did Dr. Cox decide to take another look at JD, only this time, the kid's cheek was pressed against his knees, eyes shut and breathing deeply.

That was the thing about sugar highs. In the end, you always crashed.

Perry stood up to turn off the movie as the credits began to play. After taking the DVD out of its player and putting it back in the case, he stood over the sleeping huddle that was his Newbie, trying to decide whether or not he should be woken up. The kid had already taken a nap today, and if he had another one, there was a good chance he wouldn't be able to sleep tonight.

Dr. Cox reached out his arm to gently nudge him awake, but before he could make contact, JD tipped over from his sitting position and was now lying on his side, legs still curled to his center as he continued to sleep. Perry pulled his hand away before walking to Jack's room. Retrieving the blanket the kid had brought with him earlier for the rainy car ride, he quietly laid it over Newbie's sleeping form.

If JD had trouble sleeping tonight, well…he could always crash in his room again.

**_A/N: _**_Well, there it is! Again, sorry it took me longer than usual. Oh, and this chapter ends during the late afternoon, so there's still plenty of time for other…"events" to take place during their Sunday. lol Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed chapter 7. Until next time!_


	8. Chapter 8

**_A/N: _**_Hey, everyone! As always, let me start off by saying how grateful I am for all of your reviews. Honest to God, they really help lift my spirits and motivate me, so thank you for them._

_I would like to take a minute to address a very good point one of said lovely reviewers brought up. When JD was five, the Lion King wasn't out yet, so the question is this: How would he know of its existence? LOL, it's definitely a good question. Anyway, I've admittedly been taking some creative liberties with this story. I did the same thing with the Under Dog issue. (JD would've been old enough that when that cartoon was originally aired, it's highly unlikely he would've watched it) I've been putting very small pieces of my own childhood in here just for fun, and because The Lion King was something that JD mentioned liking in the show itself, I just decided to run with it._

_Anyway, I hope nothing threw you guys off when it comes to the time line. If anyone's confused about anything or has any questions, feel free to ask._

_Well, that's about it from me. On to the story! Enjoy!_

_**Disclaimer:** I do not own Scrubs, the Lion King, anything Dr. Seuss related, or once again, the Transformers…_

**Chapter 8:**

It was only thirty minutes later when Dr. Cox heard JD let out a tired yawn from his position on the couch. Perry had taken a seat in his massage chair, though he had refrained himself from turning it on so that the younger doctor wouldn't wake up.

JD sat up, confusion creeping it's way into his expression as he rubbed sleepily at his eyes. "Did The Lion King end?" he finally mumbled.

"Yeah, Newbie, it's over. You fell asleep during the last scene."

JD let out another yawn, though it sounded more like a tired whimper. "Sorry," he muttered sheepishly.

Dr. Cox watched as JD stood up and stretched, slowly making his way towards his son's room. The brunette returned only a few moments later, story book in hand. Wait, a book? He watched Newbie take his seat back on the couch, opening the story and looking at the pages with true determination. Dr. Cox craned his neck so he could see what it was he was reading. _Dr. Seuss...?_

Perry watched in curious fascination as JD flipped through the books' contents. His eyebrows were always creased in concentration, and the Irish doctor had to wonder why that was. He also couldn't help but wonder why Newbie's page flipping was rather, well, inconsistent. Sometimes he would linger on a page much longer than necessary, and other times he would flip to the next page so fast that Perry couldn't help but wonder if he had even read it to begin with and – _Oh!_

JD was trying to read.

It baffled him, it really did. How only two days ago this person in front of him could diagnose a patient, fill out whatever prescription was necessary, and be there in a blink of an eye when it was time to save a life. Yet now, thanks to that _damn_ hypnotist, the kid was having trouble reading a book that was meant for, well…a book that was meant for five year olds.

It baffled him, yes, but when he took the time to think it through, it also made perfect sense.

He continued to stare, his face holding the smallest amount of bewilderment, until JD finally realized he was being observed. He looked up then, confused and turning the slightest shade of pink. "What's wrong…?"

Perry caught himself immediately and shook his head. "Nothing, Newbie, nothing."

Once he was sure that JD was again engrossed in his book, Dr. Cox just couldn't help but look back at him, watching his expressions change from frustrated, proud, relieved, and then back to frustrated. Poor kid… He really couldn't believe what he was about to do, but… "Do you need help, Newbie?"

JD looked up at him, but never quite met his eyes. He knew what his care-taker meant, but couldn't quite bring himself to say it. He felt his cheeks flush in embarrassment, making Perry frown a little. Damn it, what was with this sudden rush of guilt? It's not like it was his fault the kid couldn't read any more. And this…this damn obligation. Where the hell did that come from!?

Perry let out a small snarl, and while it was aimed more at himself, he noticed JD flinch away instantly. Geez, again with the guilt. Clearing his throat in an attempt to lighten the air around them, Dr. Cox stood from his chair to take a seat next to Newbie on the couch.

"I-I know my alphabet," JD commented softly. "And I can read certain words, I just –"

"Newbie, it's okay. Most five year olds can't read by themselves."

"But I pay attention in kindergarten!"

Dr. Cox had to bite his tongue to keep himself from smiling, and then bit at it harder for the mere fact that, that would make him smile to begin with. The idea of Newbie in kindergarten was just to damn cu – Perry shook his head, beyond annoyed with himself, but somehow still unable to leave JD alone to make his way angrily through a book he could not read. Finally, he trusted himself enough to speak. "It's something you have to _learn,_ Newbie. Now, c'mon. I'm going to help you." God, that sounded strange on his tongue. Not that he didn't help the kid out on a day to day basis at the hospital, but it was never said so bluntly. Nor was it ever done so...willingly. Well, most of the time anyway.

JD turned the book back to the first page and inhaled deeply. He was still red, and he even seemed nervous as he continued to shift in his seat. Perry really didn't get it. The majority of five year olds couldn't read, so why was the kid so busted up about this?

And all at once, a wave of everything seemingly small that JD had spluttered out about his childhood crashed down on him all over again. Except now they weren't just small pieces thrown about here and there, but perfectly shaped pieces that fit into one another, making JD's annoyance with his inability to read very clear.

JD's dad left early on in his life.

JD's mom was marrying everyone who came to the door.

JD's brother was, well…Dr. Cox had to wonder if Dan could even read now.

But at least the situation suddenly made sense. Yes, most five year olds couldn't read without help, which is why they went to a parent or an older sibling to read the book to them, but if JD's dad wasn't there while his mom was "busy" with other men, and his brother was doing whatever it was the kid did to spend his free time back then, well…that left whoever his kindergarten teacher had been. But JD was the kind of kid that had undoubtedly _enjoyed_ reading _outside_ of school, and he couldn't exactly have his teacher follow him around until whenever he decided to pick up a book, now, could he?

So JD was very likely to be more upset than usual, because if he couldn't figure out the words himself, then there was no story at all.

It was now Dr. Cox who shifted uncomfortably beside him, while JD waited patiently for his mentor's instructions. Perry cleared his throat before meeting the young doctor's expectant gaze. Blue eyes looked at him, hopeful, and Dr. Cox had to look away, even if it was just for a second.

Why was he doing this? It was Sunday afternoon, meaning that by time tomorrow came around, there was a good chance Newbie would be un-hypnotized, that is, if Carla and Gandhi could ever _find_ the guy. And even if they didn't get the hypnotist before the weekend officially came to a close, it's not like Dr. Cox would have to keep on looking after JD, right? One of the kids' fan club members would look after him then, right?

For some strange reason, the sense of relief Perry had been waiting to flow through him at these thoughts never came, nor did it change his mind about teaching Newbie how to read.

Damn it.

Perry finally turned back to JD, who had taken to fiddling with his hands, both of which rested on the open pages of his book. "Okay, Newbie, do you want to try it again?"

JD looked up with a start and nodded vigorously. Whatever time Dr. Cox had taken to sort through his thoughts, Newbie had taken to regaining a bit of his confidence.

"Alright there, Newbie. Go ahead and start."

"One fi-fish, two fish. Red fish, b-bl…um…"

"Blue," Dr. Cox finished for him.

"Right. One fish, two fish. Red fish, blue fish."

They continued like that for the rest of the story. JD would stumble over a word, and when he finally gave up on one, Dr. Cox would quietly intervene, finishing off whatever word Newbie couldn't quite make out. When they were done, JD closed the book with a loud snap of the covers. He looked to his mentor, bright eyed and beaming, and Dr. Cox finally allowed himself to grin. "Good job, kiddo."

JD's expression brightened even more as calloused fingers made their way through his hair, ruffling their approval.

--

5:00pm.

5:00pm and he _still_ hadn't heard from Carla or Turtle Head about the location of Mr. Edwards, the quack job that was the root of their current situation. Was the guy really so cowardly that he planned on hiding forever? More to the point, how was it that neither the nurse nor the surgeon could find such an incompetent individual?

Perry looked over at JD, whose head was leaning against the window frame, his blue eyes staring longingly outside. The weather was nice out today, and the sun was shining brilliantly; not a single cloud blocking its rays. Dr. Cox knew exactly what the kid wanted, and felt that familiar, unwanted feeling in the pit of his stomach at the realization that JD wasn't even bothering to ask.

Maybe, just _maybe,_ he could give the kid what he was craving. Just as long as they stayed away from crowds…

"Do you want to go to the park, Newbie?"

JD turned to him, shocked, but the surprise very quickly turned into that of an ecstatic expression. The brunette was up in a heart beat, jumping up and down and flapping his arms eagerly. "Really? We can really go? Really!?"

Dr. Cox grimaced. The kid was just way too excitable. "Yes, Newbie, we can go, but it won't be the type of park you're thinking of: No slides, no swings - nothing. We'll be sticking to the grassy area by a pond there, away from the crowds. That clear?"

JD nodded enthusiastically, completely unphased. "Yeah! Yeah, that's fine!"

"Alright then, c'mon." Perry left the apartment with JD right behind them, feeling admittedly good that he was the reason the kid was grinning from ear to ear.

--

Dr. Cox sat on the bench as JD sat crouched by the pond, throwing in bits of bread and giggling as the ducks swam by to snatch them away.

Perry had been pleasantly surprised upon arriving at the park. The area in which they took to occupying was far enough from all the crowds of parents with their children, and JD had only given the play ground a small glance before walking (well, more like _skipping_) to the place his mentor had indicated. And Newbie, well, Newbie was practically _glowing_ now that he was able to play outside.

As Dr. Cox continued to watch JD with suppressed amusement, a sudden need for water over took him. Cursing himself for forgetting his water bottle at home, Perry peered over his shoulder at the small hut of rest rooms and soda machines that stood not too far away from where the crowds of people were. He wasn't a huge fan of soda, but he needed _something_ to drink. Still…JD would undoubtedly say or do something to draw attention to himself if he went over there with him.

Perry's gaze shifted from his protégé to the soda machine five full times before he finally made a decision. While it was a bit of distance, it wasn't at all out of sight from where the young doctor continued to play by the pond. He could easily go grab a drink, come back, and have his eyes on Newbie the whole entire time. "Kid, I'm going to go get a drink. Stay _right there_ until I come back, hear me?"

JD nodded and gave him a wide smile, perfectly content with his current surroundings.

Dr. Cox made his way towards the vending machines in good time, not even having to run. Withdrawing just enough quarters from his pocket, he pressed the first button he laid eyes on. Keeping an ear out for the always annoying "clang" the bottle hit upon reaching the bottom, Perry turned his head to take another long look at Newbie, still making sure he was where he was before he left. Upon seeing him, Dr. Cox let out a small sigh of relief. And really, why had he gotten so worried? If JD was an _actual_ five year old, okay, that would make sense. But no one was going to go try and lure away a "grown man" from a pond of ducks. In fact, if anyone got near him at all, they'd probably get a little nervous at how giddy the "adult" appeared and turn in the other direction.

Perry inwardly laughed as he twisted the top of his soda, throwing back its contents for the all-too-sweet taste of bubbly fizz. He grimaced, but at least he wasn't so thirsty any more.

Dr. Cox turned around to make his way back towards JD's current location, and immediately froze. Newbie was still there, but his attention was now turned towards a dog; a very _large_ dog. A dog without a leash _or_ an owner near by, and the worse part was that JD didn't seem even the slightest bit afraid. He wasn't getting up slowly to carefully make his way over to the bench. On the contrary, he was holding out his hand to it, calling the beast of a thing over. Perry blinked.

Oh, shit!

He was actually running. He had chucked the soda behind him and was _running_ to make it on time. Even from this distance, he could see the dog snarling; could see Newbie's all too innocent expression as he continued to beckon the "puppy" towards him. And then mid-run, he saw it - heard it. JD pulled his hand away, but Dr. Cox couldn't tell if the dog had bitten him or not. Either way, the kid had yelled, whether it was out of fright or hurt, he wasn't sure. All he knew was that he felt pretty damn horrible for leaving him alone.

"Get the hell out of here!" he screamed at the dog. It snarled at him, but Dr. Cox, well…Dr. Cox knew how to snarl too. That, the power stance, plus the anger that was currently radiating from his figure, and well, it wasn't very hard to figure out who would win. The dog knew who was the alpha and moved on quickly, leaving Dr. Cox and a very frightened JD.

Perry bent down to JD's level, cursing himself quietly beneath his breath. He was stupid to leave Newbie for even a second. Stupid to think the kid would be perfectly fine just because he didn't _look_ like a kid. Shouldn't he have figured this out by now? "JD…"

The young doctor was cradling his hand against his chest, still looking shocked that he had received a bite. Perry knew what was coming. It was the slow but steady cry; the type of cry kids finally let out after realizing they've just been hurt.

Damn it, why did he leave!?

Newbie's eyes shut closed as he bit into his lower lip. One intake of breath and – bam. The brunette let out a shuddering sob as he clung tighter to his hand, his legs now curled to his chest for support against the shock and pain of what just happened.

"JD," Dr. Cox said calmly. "JD, you have to let me see it, okay? I can't help you if you don't show me where it hurts."

The brunette let out another shuddering sob, causing the guilt in Perry's chest to swell. It was so undeniably there at this point. "C'mon, kiddo. I'm a doctor, remember? Let me see."

Hesitantly, JD reached out to Dr. Cox, allowing him to take hold of his hand.

Hmm, the dog had broken through the skin, but otherwise the cut would be fine. Just as long as he was quick to put the necessary ointment on it and wrap it up. "You're okay, Newbie. It's not too big, and I have band aids in the car. Can you follow me?"

JD nodded, cheeks still stained from tears, but he stood up obediently and followed his mentor to the car.

Once seated in the vehicle, Dr. Cox reached over to the glove compartment and pulled out the first aid kit. Quietly and quickly, he put the cream over JD's cut and pulled out the box of band aids he had bought for Jack. Perry stared at the little box before him and grinned.

Well how about that? He hadn't even realized those were the ones he bought when purchasing them.

Dr. Cox looked up just in time to see JD let out a small smile as he placed the Transformers band aid around the kid's finger. "Feel better, kiddo?"

JD sniffed and nodded, the smile never leaving his face.

"And Newbie?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm…sorry. About…about that."

JD stared at him, confused. "About what?"

_That I left you alone and completely defenseless!_ "I'm sorry that…you got hurt." It was true at least, but Perry just couldn't bring himself to say what was really on his mind. Not out of pride or stubbornness, it was just…how could he form those words?

But a small spark of comprehension flew into JD's eyes. It was fleeting and the older man almost missed it, but it had been there, if only for a moment. And yet JD's smile just grew wider. "It's okay, Dr. Cox."

--

"That was fun!"

They had just entered the apartment, and Newbie was back to his merry, little self.

"_Fun?_ A dog _bit_ you, just in case you've forgotten."

"Yeah, but I got to feed the ducks before that, and look!" JD held up the injured finger and wiggled it in front of Perry's eyes. "You made it all better!"

It was one of the few times in which praise was not helping boost the man's ego, so Dr. Cox just stuck with a quick shrug of the shoulders.

"Can we play something?" JD asked suddenly.

"What?"

"Like a game! Can we play a game?"

"Newbie, I –"

"Please?"

Damn those doe eyes… "Fine, Newbie. What do you want to play?"

Dr. Cox watched as JD rocked on his heels, head tilted and eyes turned towards the ceiling in thought. "Hide-n-Seek!" he shouted abruptly.

"Newbie, there's not many places to hide in here, and I really don't –"

"Oh, c'_mon! _You don't have to worry about hiding. I'll hide and you seek, 'kay?"

The older man watched as JD scurried off in the other direction, clearly on his way to Perry's bedroom. Oh, nuh-uh. His bedroom was to be left alone unless sleep or nightmares were involved, thank you very much.

Dr. Cox opened his bedroom door, getting ready to tell JD that the game was better off being put to an end, but the sight that awaited him there left him speechless.

JD had found his coat; his _lab_ coat. He turned around at the sound of the opening door and smiled at his on-looking mentor. He held out his arms and grinned broadly. "Look!" he exclaimed happily. "I'm a doctor!"

Perry continued to stare, mouth open just slightly as his protégé stood before him, looking proud and confidant. The funny part was that it really _did_ look as though he was playing dress up. Perry was thicker than JD, mainly due to muscle, and was slightly taller. The coat hung loosely around him and ended near his shins. The sleeves stopped right before his fingertips as he spread his arms out wide, waiting for his mentor's approval.

"Yeah," he finally managed, swallowing down the strange emotion that was bubbling in the pit of his stomach. "You're a doctor."

JD's smile broadened at the comment. He walked towards Dr. Cox and grabbed his hand, half running half dragging him into Jack's room. "Let's play then!" he shouted happily.

Dr. Cox flinched. He could help with legos, tolerate most of the Disney movies, and get through a singing frenzy alright, but he wasn't good at the whole pretending thing. "Um, JD…"

They were in Jack's room now, and Perry couldn't help but notice how serious JD looked as he grabbed the pretend medical kit from the corner of his son's room, a gift he had gotten Jack last Christmas; a gift that the boy had been utterly uninterested in playing with. Not that Perry had cared. He was just a little kid after all, but seeing the thing being used now was somehow…

JD sat on the floor in front of Perry, who sat on his son's bed looking rather reluctant. "What are you doing, Newbie?"

"A check up!" he answered enthusiastically.

"I really don't think I'm sick, kiddo."

"I'll make you better anyway, so be a good patient or you won't get a lollipop."

Dr. Cox scoffed. "I don't want _or_ need a lollipop, Newbie. I just –"

"Say, 'Ah!'"

Perry looked down at JD, who was waving the fake tongue depressor expectantly. Dr. Cox pinched the bridge of his nose and grit his teeth. "Are you really making me do this?"

"You gotta say, 'Ah!'" he demanded with a firm foot to the ground.

The older man rolled his eyes as he opened his mouth, letting JD stick the offensive piece of plastic inside. Dr. Cox made a gagging noise, letting him know it was time to pull the thing out of his mouth. He obeyed, and instantly reached back into the bag. "Now what?" Perry asked in what he chose to label as morbid curiosity.

"Reflexes!"

"Oh really?"

"Yup." JD pulled out the rubber hammer and grinned. He positioned himself carefully in front of his mentor's knee, brought his arm back, and struck.

Dr. Cox lifted his leg enough to knock JD over but not enough to hurt him. He grinned, amusement clearly evident on his face as the young doctor fell on his back. "Hey!" he huffed from the floor.

"Guess I have good reflexes then?"

JD sat up promptly, a small pout gracing his features as he stared up at his care taker. Perry's grin only widened when he put the hammer back into the bag. However, it was hard for JD to stay mad when he was being allowed the opportunity to play out his dream job. "Okay, now you need a cast!"

Dr. Cox raised an eyebrow. "I'm pretty sure you need a broken bone in order to need a cast there, Newbie."

JD reached over and poked him in the arm. "Right there! You need a cast!"

The curly haired doctor watched as JD left the room, leaving him to sit alone on his son's bed. "Newbie?"

"In a minute!" he called from wherever he was standing. He came back shortly after, and Perry had to suppress the spurt of laughter he felt inside of him as he watched his Newbie walk into the room with a handful of toilet paper. "Hold out your arm," he instructed calmly.

Dr. Cox followed along, not even bothering to hold back his amused grin anymore. JD wrapped his arm up in all the toilet paper he had brought back with him from the bathroom. When he was done, he looked up at his mentor expectantly, his smile wide and waiting. "Am I a good doctor?"

The grin that had been gracing the older man's features suddenly vanished. A strong sense of…something he couldn't identify, or maybe didn't want to, swelled at the pit of his stomach. Never had the question been asked so bluntly, but it had been delivered in various ways from JD so many times before. And each and every time, Dr. Cox had chosen to either put him down, or let him know in some kind of discreet way that he honestly didn't think he was bad at what he did. He genuinely believed he was a good doctor, yet for some reason, he had never allowed himself to say it. But now, the JD in front of him, the JD who believed himself to be a five year old, stared up at him, waiting for an answer.

For his approval.

"Yes," he responded seriously; too seriously for what was supposed to be an innocent game of make believe. "Yes, JD. I think you're a very good doctor."

If possible, JD's smile widened, showing a full set of sparkly white teeth. His eyes lit up at his mentor's praise, making Dr. Cox feel an odd combination of guilt and pleasure. Guilt for not saying it sooner, when JD would've known what the comment really meant, and pleasure for finally being able to say it out loud, making his protégé happy; even if he didn't realize the full meaning behind his words.

"Okay, Newbie," he finally said, breaking the silence. "If you go and put my coat back, I'll make you something to eat. Sound good?"

JD nodded vigorously as he raced from his spot, coat tails flailing behind him. Dr. Cox sat on the bed for a moment longer. "Damn," he muttered to himself. He hadn't meant for this to happen. What was it called again? Oh yeah – affection.

**_A/N:_**_ So there it is. A bit of a longer one, I know, but we're slowly reaching the end here. I wanted to get more into Perry's thoughts about everything that happened thus far, hence him reflecting on his need to protect JD, the hypnotist himself, and those pesky emotions he's been trying so hard to ignore. lol Oh! And about the "Spark of comprehension" in JD's eyes after the dog bite incident; I was debating on whether or not to address if that was five-year-old JD who knew what Perry meant or JD's subconscious, but then I figured I'd leave that one up to you readers, so feel free to look at that as you see fit. Anyway, hope you guys enjoyed it. Until next time!_


	9. Chapter 9

**_A/N: _**_Hey, everyone! Well first off: Happy Father's Day! Okay, so technically it's not Father's Day anymore, but I wanted to throw that out there in since this story, and especially this chapter, kind of fits the theme of the day. And as always, thank you to all my wonderful reviewers! You truly brighten up my day, and not a single review goes unappreciated, so thank you guys so much._

_Okay, real quick note: I was asked another very good question by a reviewer. The question was this: _Doesn't JD realize his body is not a five year olds body?_ Good question! The answer to that is no, JD does not. Because his mind is made to think he's five, his brain is filling in all the gaps for him. If he looks in the mirror, his mind is going to replace his real reflection with how he remembers looking like as a five year old. In fact, when he looks at Perry, his mind is probably making him appear taller as well, so that it would fit with him being five and what not._

_Just one more thing before I go, and then I promise I'll shut up. lol Anyway, yes: A _MAJOR_ thank you to **Graffiti2DMyHeart**. She drew me thee most _adorable_ picture of a scene from chapter 8; the part where JD gets a hold of Dr. Cox's lab coat. The link to it is on my profile, so check it out! :) _

_Okay guys, like I promised before – enough talking from me. lol Enjoy chapter 9!_

**_Warning:_**_ A bit more dramatic than previous chapters; rather sad. And please forgive me if this chapter is a little choppy. This one really fought against me._

**_Disclaimer:_**_ I own a very large nothing._

**  
Chapter 9:**

JD poked at his food, a slight pout gracing his features as he stared grudgingly at the last remaining substance on his plate. Dr. Cox rolled his eyes, knowing full well what conversation was about to take place. He had been through this before with Jack, several times actually, so at least he was prepared for this little drama.

"Eat your broccoli, Newbie."

"It's icky…"

"JD, you ate everything else on that plate without hesitation. You can choke down the one thing that's actually good for you."

"Mashed potatoes _are_ good for you! …Right?"

"Yeah, but you need vegetables too."

JD's lower lip stuck out even further as he sunk into his chair, poking the broccoli with such force that Dr. Cox could've sworn the kid held some sort of vendetta against the stuff.

Actually, Perry wasn't particularly sure why he was so insistent on making the kid finish his dinner anyway. He tried telling himself that it was because he was a doctor, and that the idea of people eating the necessary nutrients their body needed was simply engraved into his mind. The very notion that this insistence about JD finishing his meal because he _cared_ that he stayed healthy, well, that was just, that was just…

Anger and confusion stirred inside his chest, but instead of taking it out on Newbie, he forced himself to make it fuel for his fire. He was going to win this argument. "Okay kid, why _else _do you not want to eat it? You know, besides the fact that it's supposedly…'Icky.'"

JD looked up at him, clearly surprised that he was being allowed a say in the matter. Apparently, the kid's mother had been a strict, "Eat your veggies," parent as well. "Because they're green!"

"Some apples are green too, but you like them_._"

"Yeah, but apples smell good. Broccoli smells _bad._"

"Wait…you mean you've never actually had it before? You just won't try it because it smells bad?"

JD nodded, and Dr. Cox stared at him with raised eyebrows. "Then what vegetables _do _you eat?"

"Um…I eat carrots and tomatoes. And, um…corn! That's right, corn." JD nodded thoughtfully as Dr. Cox continued to stare. Okay, well at least the kid had been given _something_ healthy, but still… "Alright, here's he deal, Newbie. If you try it and don't like it, we can throw it away, but you have to at least _try_ it, understand?"

He watched as JD looked hesitantly from the broccoli to his fork before finally mumbling a quick little, "Fine." Very slowly, he brought a piece of the green vegetable to his mouth, shoving it right in. Dr. Cox watched on amused, doing his best to contain his laughter as Newbie's eyes began to water from the taste. Finally, the kid swallowed, sticking out his tongue as an after effect.

"So carrots then?"

JD nodded, allowing Dr. Cox to finally let go of the laughter he'd been suppressing.

--

The scene was oddly familiar.

Dr. Cox was on the couch, remote in hand, as JD took a seat on the floor, legos out and scattered. However, there were definitely a few key differences. For one thing, Perry didn't even flinch when Newbie had accidentally spilled the tub of lego pieces onto the carpet. JD had frozen on the spot, his gaze turning towards his mentor for whatever lecture he was about to receive. But Perry had simply turned to him with a raised eyebrow. "Yeeees?"

"I, uh…nothing."

JD had taken his seat on the floor then, face turned away just seconds before his mentor's expression broke out into a knowing grin.

The second noticeable difference was how very little Dr. Cox's attention was being paid to the TV set in front of him. He would often turn away from whatever it was he'd been watching to ask Newbie what he was working on or if he was having fun. JD would always answer enthusiastically, and when he held up a lego piece for Perry to join him on the floor, Dr. Cox willingly complied, even if he pretended he didn't want to…

So now there they were: The TV turned to whatever station the older man had flipped to, playing its part as background noise, while Perry sat on the floor across from little JD. With his legs crossed and his arms stretched out behind him to lean on, the curly haired doctor wasn't doing very much to help, but that didn't matter. He was there, which was participation enough, and was really all that JD had wanted to begin with.

The air in the room was peaceful, and it seemed to Perry as if nothing could break the current calm that had settled itself inside of his apartment. Inhaling deeply, Dr. Cox closed his eyes in silent thought. All was well, that is, until JD made a quick slip of the tongue.

"Can you pass me the blue piece, Daddy?"

The man's eyes shot open instantly. What…_what_ did JD just call him? "What did you just call me…!?" It was asked in restraint; his voice low with anxiety and bordering on the edge of an urgent whisper.

JD just looked at him, eyes furrowed in confusion. "What?"

Dr. Cox swallowed, hard. He had to contain himself. This wasn't a big deal, right? He could've heard wrong. Yeah, that's it. He had been enjoying the calm just a little too much, and his imagination happened to get the better of him, that's all. Finally, he allowed himself to speak again. "What did you just call me?"

"I asked you for the blue lego piece," he answered, voice still laced with confusion.

"But you called me… JD, you called me, '_Daddy.'_" Perry wasn't stupid. He could tell himself a thousand times over that it had just been his imagination, but he knew better. He knew what he had heard, and was now dreading JD's reply.

But the kid just blinked at him, surprised but not nearly taken aback as Perry thought he should be. "I did?"

"Yes, JD, you did."

Perry stared wide eyed as the kid in front of him simply chuckled, realization of his slip-up finally clicking in. "Oopsie," he said through his giggling. "Anyway, can you pass me the blue piece?"

Dr. Cox snarled, and JD instantly drew away. He wasn't necessarily _mad_ at the kid, just…thrown off! To JD, the incident was merely a slip up, and while many slip ups could easily be pushed to the side, there was also times that they revealed a bit of truth. Even if the kid didn't realize it himself, Perry understood: JD was looking at him as a father figure. Why this surprised Dr. Cox, he wasn't really sure. Newbie did that when he was "normal," so now that he was in a five-year-old state of mind, _plus_ the fact that Perry _had_ been taking care of him all weekend… God, he should've seen this one coming.

But maybe it wasn't the surprise of JD calling him that at all. Maybe the real surprise was how it affected him. Beneath the shock and the confusion and the surprisingly low anger level, maybe the real surprise was…

Perry abruptly stood from his place on the floor, expression almost frantic with worry. This wasn't supposed to happen, damn it!

"Dr. Cox…?"

"Stay," he ordered sharply, making his way toward the bedroom. He needed a moment. He needed to think.

"But –"

"_Stay._"

Dr. Cox didn't turn around to see JD's eyes well up with tears, yet somehow, he knew they were there.

--

Perry emerged from his room only fifteen minutes after dismissing himself. He knew what was happening; knew that his Newbie was beginning to grow on him. All of these parental instincts, this need to protect… He knew it, but that didn't mean he wanted to think about it. In fact, he wanted to rid his entire being of said emotions, because what made it worse was the confliction of the end. Was the hypnotist's presence even desired any more…? Perry had an answer for that almost immediately: Yes. The answer was still yes, because JD needed his life back, but coming to that conclusion only furthered his annoyance. Only three days ago, the answer would've been yes because _Perry_ needed his life back; because five-year-old-Newbie was straight out annoying and he didn't want to have to deal with him on his precious weekend off, yet now his reasoning was completely and utterly different.

And even worse…would this way of thinking carry over to when JD was fine again?

Perry shook his head. He wasn't exactly in denial, but he just couldn't think about it anymore. Besides, he had a rather sad Newbie to attend to.

"JD…?"

Ever since he came out of his room, Perry had simply stood by the door frame, looking on as his protégé simply stared at the lego covered floor. He never cried, but it sure looked like he wanted to.

The young doctor looked up at the sound of his name, and damn those blue eyes, they were just so good at driving the guilt straight home. "Are you mad at me…?"

So the kid wasn't upset because Dr. Cox had been firm with him, but was upset in that he didn't know _why_ he had been firm with him. It was so abrupt, and JD would've sworn they'd been having a good time, right? "Is it 'cause I didn't say please?"

Now it was Perry's turn to be confused. "What?"

"When I asked for the blue piece, I forgot to say please. Is that why you left?"

If guilt had a voice, it'd be screaming at Perry from the top of its lungs.

Dr. Cox walked over to him then, taking a seat beside him on the floor. He was surprised as he watched his own fingers comb through Newbie's hair, yet relieved as a comforted expression replaced the previous confusion.

"I got upset at something else, but I'm not mad at you, alright?"

"Are you sure?"

Dr. Cox allowed himself a small smile. "Yeah kiddo, I'm sure."

--

Perry laughed as the pile of poorly held up blankets came crashing down on JD. The kid had built a fort in the middle of the living room, and while it admittedly stayed up longer then Dr. Cox would have guessed, it was apparently not strong enough to hold a very startled Newbie.

JD poked his head out of the blankets just in time to see Dr. Cox flip open his cell. "Relax, Newbie, it's just the phone."

He grinned up at him sheepishly before standing up from the pile of fabric to start the process all over again.

Too bad he wouldn't be able to finish.

"_What!?_"

"We found him!" Carla's voice exclaimed happily. "Turk and I found him at some cheap-o hotel. We're on the road right now, and trust me, he's not going anywhere."

Dr. Cox could vaguely imagine Mr. Edwards tied up in the back seat, squirming to be set free. The very idea brought him pleasure.

"Anyway," Carla continued. "We're closer to your apartment than we are the hospital, so do you mind if we just come over? He can do it at your place, the procedure I mean, and then we can figure out what to do from there."

Perry swallowed. _This is a good thing,_ he reminded himself. "Yeah, Carla, bring the cowardly bastard right on over."

They hung up then, and for a minute, Perry did nothing. He simply stood there, refusing to think. The conversation didn't even register, until…

"Dr. Cox?"

He didn't turn to face him, but his voice was casual enough. "Yeah, kid?"

"Wanna help build the fort?"

"We, um…we can't..."

"What? Why not?"

"Remember Carla and the guy who was playing with you at the hospital?"

He could picture JD's head tilting in that thoughtful like fashion, but still did not turn around to face him. "The Bambi lady and Turk?"

"Yeah, Newbie, them. They're coming over, and they're bringing that…'doctor,' they were looking for to help you a few days ago. You remember that, right?"

He could feel rather than hear JD nod.

"Okay, good. So...so clean up, alright? They'll be over soon."

"Alright!" he replied happily, the innocent smile all too evident in his response.

It wasn't until JD was back inside his room, dropping all the blankets and toys to the floor, did Perry actually turn to look in his direction.

Damn it.

--

"JD!"

Dr. Cox watched on with a vacant expression as the surgeon ran up to his best friend, hugging him tightly. To Perry's slight amusement, JD actually looked a little startled by the sudden contact. Newbie? A little put off by his best friend's hug? It was admittedly humorous.

When Turk pulled away to look at his comrade, JD's head was tipped to the side in contemplation. He looked at Perry then, obviously confused as to what the excitement was about, but returned his stare back to Turk promptly after. "Hiya!"

The surgeon just laughed as he ruffled JD's hair, completely unphased by his friend's current state. Dr. Cox rolled his eyes. No wondering why there.

It was then that Carla entered the room. Perry nodded to her, getting ready to speak, when his eyes suddenly landed on the man the Latina nurse was pulling along behind her. Dr. Cox could feel his blood pulse angrily, fueling the fire that was currently flaming behind his gaze. Mr. Edwards sensed it too, and actually moved _closer_ to Carla. "Pathetic," Perry muttered.

The hypnotist went to say something back, but was instantly cut off when he noticed the older doctor's gaze looking over his mouth. Mr. Edwards had a perfect rectangular shape, bright red and puffy, surrounding his lips. Dr. Cox recognized it instantly as where duct tape had not long ago resigned. He could feel his expression form into that of a maniacal grin. Carla noticed her friend's smirk and joined in as well. Apparently, Perry hadn't been too far off about his earlier idea of the so-called-hypnotist being tied up in the back of the car.

"Aw, Bambi!"

Carla finally let go of Mr. Edwards' wrist to run over to her younger friend's side. Perry was sure to keep the hypnotist in place with the daggers he was glaring at him, but his peripheral vision was completely focused on the mother hen that was Carla. She was currently stroking JD's cheek affectionately, talking to him in a way that Perry had never seen any woman pull off before. It was contagious, even to adults, and while JD had seemed confused at her sudden forwardness as well, he was now leaning his cheek further into her palm, closing his eyes as a relaxed smile took over his expression.

Yet even so…he never fully calmed the way he had when Dr. Cox first spoke to him the way a parent would; when Perry had apologized and allowed him to cry onto his shoulder, stroking his back in soothing circles. He never relaxed the way he had when Dr. Cox had given him warm milk, or when later that same night, he had hummed to the kid in his own bed. And his smile didn't even come close to the times Perry had combed his fingers through his hair approvingly, or when the older man would cave in and play whatever game it was that JD had been craving.

Nothing came close. These two were nice people, but the reason JD wasn't freaking out over the sudden commotion, this random burst of hype, was mainly due to the fact that Dr. Cox had not once left the room. He was still there, very present, almost as if he were keeping guard.

"I-I'm sorry, Dr. Dorian."

JD looked up at the cowering man in the corner, only because he recognized his last name. He shook his head vigorously, politely correcting the older man that, for one reason or another, believed he was a doctor. "Uh-uh. My last name's Dorian, but I'm notta doctor." At this comment, Carla smiled in that cutesy, "Poor Bambi" way, while Turk just turned away to keep from laughing. Dr. Cox, however, continued to watch JD, waiting for him to continue. "I'm notta doctor, but he is!" The brunette pointed at Dr. Cox, all the while looking very proud; like someone would if given the opportunity to introduce their favorite Hollywood movie star.

"R-Right. Okay, um…shall we begin?"

Everyone seemed to sense the sudden change in the atmosphere, including JD. Carla and Turk shared mutual expressions of surprise as JD inched his way over towards Dr. Cox, clearly uncomfortable with whatever was about to take place. Turk openly flinched as JD clung to Perry's arm, thinking that his best friend was about to be pushed away in a very rough manner. But Dr. Cox did nothing. He didn't even tense. If Turk's expression wasn't surprised before, then it definitely was now.

He turned to his wife, expecting to find the same look on her face as well, but instead she was…stroking her cell phone? No one else noticed but him, probably because she was holding it at her side, but still…the way she was rubbing it was similar to the way she had been caressing JD's face from earlier. She did it with such affection, as if it contained something precious and dear.

"What exactly are you going to do?"

Dr. Cox was the one to answer Mr. Edwards' question, who was still standing shakily by the door. "I-I'm going to get him to sleep, and then I'll have to tell him to, 'Regain what's been kept locked away in your subconscious.'"

It was then that Dr. Cox remembered JD's nightmare, and _man_, was he pissed. "'Locked,' huh? Locked away my ass! The kid had a nightmare over something that no one should have to experience more than once, something that actually happened to him!" Suddenly Perry was on a rage. He was vaguely aware of Carla peeling Newbie off of his arm.

"Do you know how much crap you caused!? The kid got hurt too. Do you hear me? Hurt! Hurt over something he would've known not to mess with if he was in a right state of mind." Carla glanced down at Bambi's finger, his band aid still in place. It really wasn't that big of a deal, but she already knew; she knew that her friend's anger was stemming from more than childish mishaps.

"And do you even realize how _freaked out _the kid was when he first got here!? You're responsible for him being this way! You should've stayed and taken care of it right then and there. What the hell were you thinking!?"

"Shouldn't all of this make you happy!?" the hypnotist was suddenly shouting at him. "You said I was a fraud to begin with, you bastard! Aren't you glad you were proven right!?"

Almost instantly, the gap between Dr. Cox and Mr. Edwards was filled, and _BAM!_ The man was on the ground, nose bleeding and lips swollen. He blinked up at the curly haired doctor, clearly taken aback. "I have family on the board!" he shouted through puffy lips.

"Yeah? Well in two seconds, you're about to have a foot up your ass to go with it."

"Boys, boys!"

Dr. Cox finally turned around, and for what felt like the hundredth time that weekend, he was hit with a load of guilt.

JD was crying, clearly frightened. He didn't know what was going on, nor did he understand what anything that had been shouted over meant. All he knew was that the person he trusted the most right now was pissed, and he couldn't tell if it was because of him or not.

JD rubbed at his eyes fiercely, trying to get the tears to go away, but the sobbing just wouldn't stop. Turk rubbed his shoulder, attempting to calm him down. The surgeon looked up at Perry and glared.

"Oh, don't even start with me right now, Gandhi…" the older man warned through clenched teeth. No one in this room could accuse Perry of not caring about JD. _No one_. And if anyone tried to, oh: They would so-_ho_ pay the price.

Carla summoned her husband over so that the two of them could help Mr. Edwards up, even if they didn't particularly mind him in his current state.

Perry felt relieved. Finally, no one was staring at them, watching their every move. Taking advantage of the opportunity, Dr. Cox made his way over to JD, who was sitting against the wall, legs curled into his chest protectively. He had stopped bawling at this point, but small tears were still making their way down his cheeks.

Perry didn't even hesitate. Crouching down to JD's level, he pulled his Newbie into him, letting the kid's forehead rest comfortably against his shoulder. His protégé's arms made their way around his middle, clinging to him like a life line. "Am I in trouble?" he finally asked.

"No way, Newbie, not even a little."

"Are you mad at me?"

"Not at all."

"Really?"

"You betchya'."

JD pulled away from him then. He stared at Dr. Cox, long and hard. Blue eyes met his own as the young doctor before him put the little pieces he had managed to take from the situation at hand together. He didn't know what was going on, yet somehow, he was able to draw one very simple conclusion: "Is it time for me to go?"

Dr. Cox felt an unwanted knot form at the pit of his stomach. "Yeah, kiddo, it is. Remember though? You seemed relieved when I first told you this was only for a weekend."

"I know, but…" JD's gaze shifted to the floor. The two were sharing similar thoughts, even if they did go unspoken.

"Hey," Perry said calmly, breaking into JD's train of thought. "It's going to be okay, alright?"

The young doctor looked back up at him then, eyes bright and hopeful. "Promise?"

Dr. Cox ran his fingers through the kid's hair, secretly taking in the feel of it, because it was probably…it was probably the last time he'd be able to do that and get away with it. "Yeah, JD, I promise."

Newbie was smiling at him now, almost beaming actually. He took the older man's words to heart. If Dr. Cox promised it'd be okay, then it would be okay.

Perry smiled one last time before turning around to spot Carla pretending _not _to look at them. He just rolled his eyes, though he was admittedly grateful that Milk Dud was currently distracted by Mr. Edwards, checking his lips to see if stitches would be necessary. Much too all three of their delights, stitches would most definitely be a requirement.

"And don't you even think about running to mommy and daddy!" Carla was currently in headstrong mode, one hand on her hip as the other hand held up a disapproving finger, waving it dramatically in front of Mr. Edwards' face. "You tell Kelso or anyone else from the board, and the three of us will report this incident so fast it'll make your head spin. Are we clear?"

"Y-Yes. Yes," the hypnotist stuttered.

"Good. Now, what were you saying before?"

"He, uh…is he ready?"

All eyes were suddenly turned to JD, but the doctor's eyes were turned to the very person that had been looking out for him over the past few days. "Ready…?"

"To go back to normal," Dr. Cox answered quietly.

"You know he won't remember this, right?"

Now all the attention was focused on Mr. Edwards. "What?" Carla asked in astonishment.

"Well, I mean…yeah. Didn't you know that?"

None of them did, as was clear by their expressions.

"Remember what?"

Once again, gazes were turned to settle on JD. His hand had made its way to Perry's arm for the second time now, but just like before, Dr. Cox didn't push him away.

The older doctor glared at the so called specialist before speaking, doing his best to ask what he needed to know without having to openly explain to JD what would only further confuse him. "Everything that happened since the..._incident_…he's not going to remember?"

"Right. Oh, and I wouldn't go ahead and explain it to him either. It could really mess with his mind."

"'Mess with his mind?'" Dr. Cox asked dangerously.

Mr. Edwards' hands were up in a flash, waving frantically in defense mode. "No, no, no! I didn't mean brain damage or anything, not at all. But it could do a number on him emotionally. Nightmares, things like that."

"So he won't remember _and_ we can't tell him?"

"That's right."

Dr. Cox knew he should've felt relieved. Well, okay – a big part of him did. This would mean that neither he nor JD had to go on feeling embarrassed over anything that happened this weekend, but still, he felt… "Right," he finally answered. "Right. Of course."

"Dr. Dorian," Mr. Edwards called firmly. "If you would please take a seat on this sofa here, we could go ahead and get started."

It took a lot of will power, but Perry finally managed to gently nudge Newbie towards the sofa. Right before he took his seat, JD looked back at him. "It's going to be okay, right?"

Dr. Cox nodded.

"Promise?"

"I promise."

And that was all JD needed to hear before taking his place on the couch.

--

Perry watched as Turk slung the sleeping JD over his back, dragging Mr. Edwards with his free hand by the wrist. He didn't know why Carla was shooing him out of the apartment, but he wasn't in the mood to fight over it. "See you in the car, Baby," he called to her before leaving.

Now it was just Dr. Cox and Carla.

"Are you okay…?"

"Tsk, are you kidding me? Of course I am! It's only 8:30. I can actually have a few hours to myself, Newbie free, before Jordan comes home and –"

"Dr. Cox…"

Perry just stared at her, but his expression openly deflated. His voice became quiet and raspy, a tone it usually took on when he was sadly serious. "I…yeah, Carla, yeah. I'm fine. It just feels like… _Damn it!_" Dr. Cox threw his fist into the head of the couch, anger and confusion fueling the blow. Carla inwardly sighed. Even now, he was having difficulty saying it.

"Well…?" the nurse encouraged softly.

"I just…it feels like someone came in here and…and stole…"

"Stole your child?"

Dr. Cox didn't answer, but they both knew it was true.

Before turning to leave, Carla gently grabbed hold of his shoulder. "Dr. Cox…these feelings you're having for JD – this parental like duty – you may think they're just from this weekend, but they're not. They didn't, 'Just appear,' as I'm sure you've been trying to convince yourself. This weekend only brought those feelings to the surface, but I can assure you, they've been there. The truth of the matter is this; no one took JD away from you. Bambi's going to be back to normal once he wakes up, but he's still going to be Bambi, understand?"

He did, but he sure as hell wasn't ready to admit it.

Carla gave his shoulder another small pat before turning for the door. "See you tomorrow at work, Dr. Cox."

"Yeah," he mumbled quietly. "See ya."

**_A/N:_**_ Is it weird that I made myself sad when writing this chapter? I think so, but yeah…I kinda did. I hope this didn't depress you guys too much. One more chapter to go, so hang in there! Well, I guess that's about it from me. Until next time._


	10. Chapter 10

**_A/N: _**_So here it is. The final chapter. Let me first apologize for taking longer than usual. As you can see, this one is rather lengthy, and it fought me a bit as I wrote it, probably because I know I'm going to miss working on this story. lol But I really do hope you enjoy this, all of you. And before we move on, I have to say it: Thank you to all my lovely reviewers. You guys keep me going, and your encouragement never goes unappreciated. Seriously, thank you guys a lot._

_Oh, and while this is completely random, I wanted to share with you guys one of the things I did to get me in the proper mind set when sitting down to write this story: I listened to _a lot_ of Disney songs. I know, dorky me, but it definitely helped when it came to this plot line. lol_

_Okay then, I'm sure you're all waiting to read the end, so here we go: Onto the final chapter!_

**_Disclaimer:_**_ I own nada._

**Chapter 10:**

_"He is this tower...this tower of inadequacy and damage, but he is so morally in the right place. He really wants to be a caregiver, he wants to make these kids responsible for saving lives and there is no middle ground. So he gets to be this mix of __babysitter_, mentor, teacher and _dad."  
__-John C. McGinley talking about Dr. Cox-_

Perry didn't know what to do with himself.

It had been three days since JD awoke from his hypnotized state, and instead of feeling relieved that things could finally go back to normal, Dr. Cox was finding it very hard to make the transition from "Father mode," to "Alpha-male doctor mode." And really, who could blame him? He had worked so hard this past weekend; ridding himself of his urge to belittle and tease his protégé, letting some actual emotions show with the kid, treating him like the five-year-old he thought himself to be, and now he was suddenly being forced to forget all of that and go back to how things were.

"No you're not!"

That's what Carla had shouted at him over the phone after JD had awoken, un-hypnotized. It happened only hours after the couple had taken him back to their apartment, and Carla had just been calling to tell Perry that besides one hell of a migraine and a bit of confusion, JD was perfectly fine. When Dr. Cox merely responded with a simple, "Okay" the Latina nurse had forced him into sharing his thoughts. Begrudgingly, Perry had confessed that going from babysitter to aggravated mentor was going to be difficult, and at the words, "I'm being forced to forget all that," that had been the nurse's response.

"No one's forcing you to forget, Dr. Cox. The only person in this situation doing the forgetting is Bambi. And yes, while we can't talk to him about it, that doesn't mean we have to forget it all too."

"That's easy for _you_ to say."

"Oh really? How come?"

Dr. Cox could hear rather than see the Latina woman's arm going to her hip, as her eyebrows rose in a challenging sort of way. Even so, he continued. "Because you and Milk Dud get to keep the same relationship you had with him before all of this. Believe it or not – and I really do mean that because I'm not quite sure if I'm ready to believe it myself – but my…"Relationship," with Newbie has changed because of this whole fiasco, but seeing as how _he_ doesn't remember and _I _do, well…it's kind of useless now, isn't it!? So if I continue down this path of tolerance and understanding towards the kid, he's just going to be thrown off and confused, wondering whether or not I've gone insane, most likely. So yes, Carla, yes – I'm being forced to make the transition all over again, and I'm telling you right now, I'm not particularly happy about it."

"You don't think Bambi would appreciate you being kind to him?"

"Out of nowhere!? Give me a break…"

"But Dr. Cox –"

"No," he answered shortly, suddenly ten times more frustrated than he had been before picking up the phone. "No, I don't want to hear it. Tomorrow I'm going to come in to work, and so is Newbie. It'll be fine. It'll work out. I'll be passed this whole crazy-ass weekend by the time tomorrow morning rolls around, and it'll be fine."

Yup, that had all happened three days ago, but here they were now: JD back to his Newbie like self while Perry struggled somewhere in the middle of the weekend's events to what was supposed to be normal behavior between the two of them, and damn – was Newbie making it hard.

The first day back was definitely the worst so far. Perry liked to think of it as, "Confrontation day."

**Day 1:**

JD dragged his feet reluctantly to the nurse's station while Dr. Cox made sure to keep himself busy by going over a chart, even though Newbie had yet to look his way.

"Another aspirin, Bambi?"

"Yes, please…" JD mumbled in response.

Dr. Cox snuck a quick peek at his protégé. He could tell just by the look of suppressed pain that the kid was dealing with one hell of a headache. Damn hypnotist…

"Dr. Cox?"

Perry inwardly flinched at the sound of JD's questioning voice. Damn. Was he still staring?

"What is it, Newbie?"

"You, uh…you okay?"

"Yes, Newbie, I'm fine. And if I wanted to share my problems with you, you can bet your powdered bottom I'd let you know, but I'm re-_heel_-y not in the mood for whatever emotional catastrophe you're ready to throw my way, so let's not say we do the whole hand holding bit this morning, alright?"

JD merely nodded, unphased by the response he pretty much expected, but Perry couldn't help but notice the intensity of the glare Carla was throwing his way, or the bitter after taste the rant had left on his tongue.

--

Only an hour after the seemingly small incident occurred, both Dr. Cox and JD were in a patient's room. The comatose man was showing signs of waking, so the two were spending every extra minute they had on re-checking the guy's vitals and making sure he'd wake up to good news.

Dr. Cox was writing the patient's progress down on a chart when he first felt Newbie's eyes on him, staring. He cleared his throat, hoping it'd help him ignore the gaze while simultaneously getting JD to back off a little. Unfortunately for Perry, throat clearing wasn't doing much for his nerves or the persistent set of eyes unwilling to let go of their hold. Without looking up from his chart, Perry began to speak in a practiced, and rather disinterested, tone of voice. "What is it there, Newbie?"

"Huh? Oh…I just… Were you with us this weekend sometime?"

Well that certainly grabbed Perry's attention.

Dr. Cox looked up then. JD was still staring at him, as if trying to figure out a very complicated puzzled. "Was I what?" Perry asked sharply, as if his protégé's question was ludicrous to begin with.

"I mean, well… Okay, so I woke up Sunday night with a _massive_ migraine, you know? And when I asked Turk and Carla why my head was pounding, and why, well…why I couldn't remember anything since Friday, they told me we'd been out drinking all weekend to celebrate Turks' successful surgery, and I just –"

Dr. Cox scoffed, cutting JD off from his rather hesitant explanation. Newbie had most likely taken his mentor's reaction as an insult; amused that JD would even _suggest _he'd voluntarily go out drinking with him and his little roomies, but in actuality, Dr. Cox had scoffed at Carla and Gandhi's lame reasoning for why JD couldn't remember a damn thing, even if it _was_ convincing enough… "Listen here, Newbie. What you woke up with? That's called a hangover. Trust me, I've been there. And as far as wondering whether or not I joined you on your drunken escapades, no. I did not. I was at home enjoying my one free weekend off in God knows how long."

"I just…I don't remember a _thing,_ and I never get _that_ drunk. But when I saw you this morning, something in my mind flashed, so I thought that maybe –"

"Damn it, Newbie! I wasn't with you, okay? Now take Mr. Milligan's blood sample down to the lab, and don't forget to get me a coffee on the way back."

"Right…" JD mumbled. Dr. Cox watched his protégé leave the room, the anxiety and guilt sticking to the top of his mouth like rotten paste.

**Day 2:**

Perry really thought that Tuesday was going to run a lot smoother. After he had gotten home last night, he realized it wasn't all too surprising that Newbie had questioned him. Déjà vu was bound to strike the kid a little. He should've been more prepared. But after JD had come back with his coffee, Mr. Milligan's blood sample dropped off safely in the lab, the kid seemed back to his perky self. So yes, Dr. Cox had truly believed day two was going to go over much better.

He was wrong, except that this time, it wasn't Newbie's nerve wracking questions that set him off. Oh no. It was the habits that he himself had developed over the weekend; his inability to make the full transition back into angry doctor mode.

He and JD walked back to the nurse's station in unusual silence. It had been a long day, and even Newbie wasn't doing much talking.

Once there, Dr. Cox was the first to pick up a chart. "Okay, Newbie, seems we have someone we might be able to save, so here's what we're going to do. First, I need you to –" Perry had chosen that exact moment to look up, just in time to see Newbie's head bobbing, eyes drifting closed right where he stood. Dr. Cox whistled sharply, causing JD to stop and look about in confusion. When his eyes landed on Dr. Cox, he visibly gulped. _Crap! _his inner monologue shouted at him fearfully. _I've never fallen asleep when Dr. Cox was talking to me, especially about a patient. Crap, crap, crap! He is so going to kill me!_ After the initial burst of fear, JD finally managed to make eye contact with his mentor's gaze. Much to the young doctor's surprise, the returning stare wasn't glazed over in outrage. In fact, the expression was more…concerned maybe? Amused? He couldn't tell, but suddenly –

"Go take a nap, Newbie."

"Wait, I…what?"

"I got this one. Go lay down for a while, alright?"

"I, uh…are you sure?"

Dr. Cox nodded, eyes now focused solely on the chart before him. "Yeah, I'm sure. I'll page you if I need you."

"T-Thanks…"

Dr. Cox just nodded as JD strolled off to the on-call room. It wasn't until he was fully out of hearing range did Carla let out a small snicker, her sudden presence surprising the older doctor. "When in the hell did you get here!?"

Carla looked up at him, amusement dancing behind her big brown eyes. "I've been here the whole time. Oh, and Dr. Cox?"

"What…?"

"If you want, I could go get the baby monitors from pediatrics. I could sneak one into the on-call room while Bambi sleeps, and you could carry the other in your pocket. You know…just in case."

Dr. Cox's eyes flared as a low growl escaped his throat. He turned away, coat tails flailing behind him.

--

"I'm sorry."

"It's fine, Carla, I don't –"

"No, it's not fine. I shouldn't have said that. I know this transition is hard for you, but I just –"

"It's not hard for me, okay? I'm over it. I got over it the very same night Newbie's ass got dragged out of my apartment. I'm fine."

"Dr. Cox, look –"

"I'm _fine_, Carla. Now if you could go involve yourself in somebody else's business, I'd appreciate it."

The Latina woman just sighed as she left her long time friend alone on the couch. If only he could see it for himself.

--

Several hours after JD had emerged from the on-call room, he and Dr. Cox were off to discuss physical therapy options with Mr. Milligan, who had successfully awoken from his comatose state. It was on the way to his room when a mysterious mop came jutting out from behind a seemingly closed door, tripping JD and sending him crashing to the ground below. The Janitor revealed himself seconds later, grinning over the young man victoriously. "I missed you this weekend, Scooter. No one to torture, you know?"

"Move it, Jumpsuit."

Janitor turned around to find Dr. Cox behind him, arms crossed and eyes set to kill. "Why? What's the big deal?"

"I'm not in the mood, Soap Jockey. Now move it."

The giant of a man just scowled as he stepped away from JD, heading off in the opposite direction.

Perry finally managed to look down at Newbie, who was currently staring up at him, wide eyed. It was _that_ look. The look he had given him so much this past weekend, and damn it…not only had he allowed himself to get all protective in front of the Janitor, but now, thanks to those pathetic doe blue eyes…

Discreetly breaking free of his gaze, Dr. Cox bent down to the kid's level, taking hold of the knee his protégé had originally landed on. JD instinctively pulled back, letting out a sharp hiss of pain.

"C'mon, Newbie, let me see it."

"I know, I know. It just…" Crap, should he continue? Surely Dr. Cox would make fun of him for being such a girl. But suddenly Perry was finishing his sentence, saying aloud the word he couldn't bring himself to admit.

"Hurts?"

"Yeah…yeah that."

Dr. Cox immediately paged the nurse's station for one of them to bring over an icepack. Unfortunately for him…

"Bambi? You okay?" Carla asked as she saw them in the hallway, requested icepack in hand.

"Huh? Yeah, I'm fine. It was just the Janitor again, but um…" JD hesitated, not quite believing what happened himself. "Dr. Cox scared him off for me, so I'm okay."

Perry watched as Newbie's attention was suddenly focused back on him. "Thanks, Dr. Cox."

The older doctor just scowled as he got up to walk away, pretending as though he didn't notice JD's confused expression or Carla's sympathetic smile.

--

And here is where Dr. Cox found himself now, struggling to get through day number three.

But apparently, thanks to a surprise visitor, he wasn't the only one struggling.

"Heeey, little brother!"

Recognizing the voice, Perry turned around to see his protégé being lifted into the air, two arms tight around the brunette doctor's waist, their owner laughing out loud in amusement. "No likey sneak hugs!" JD shouted, squirming to get out of his older sibling's grasp. Dr. Cox scoffed. JD not liking sneak hugs was a straight out lie.

Dan finally let go, allowing his brother to regain his balance.

"Hi, Dan. So…why exactly are you here?"

"Aw, that's not anyway to greet your big brother!" the older Dorian replied with an overly amused grin. "But if you must know, Johnny, I come baring gifts!"

Dr. Cox watched as JD took a hesitant step backwards. Apparently, that line had been used before, and he highly doubted whatever "gifts" his older brother had given him in the past were really gifts at all.

JD raised an eyebrow as Dan suddenly reached into his backpack – he hadn't even noticed he'd been wearing one – and pulled out a very large book. Taking a cautious step forward, the young doctor continued to look it over, wondering what about it was so special that made his older brother feel the urge to come visit him.

"It's our baby book!" Dan exclaimed suddenly. "I know, I know. I didn't think we had one either. Well, mom took pictures and all, but I thought they were just, you know, here and there. But she found this the other day, and I'm tellin' ya Johnny, she really over-used that camera. You wanna see?"

Caution had been thrown out the window the minute JD heard what it was. He would never say it out loud, considering he was already looked at as a girly kind of guy, but he really did like photo albums. "Yeah, sure. Let's see what she put in there."

The two Dorians leaned against the nurses' station, the album opened up on the counter before them. The first several pages were filled with what their mom liked to call, "Baby's first." (Baby's first bath, baby's first steps, baby's first smile, etc, etc.) Of course, the first half of the book was all filled with Dan's pictures, so by the time they _did_ come to JD's, an audience had begun to gather, even if the siblings didn't realize it themselves.

Carla kept on peering up from her place behind the counter, smiling at the bits of conversation she heard from the brothers. They were actually getting along quite well; laughing and reminiscing together. But part of her smile was aimed solely for Dr. Cox, who hadn't realized she was standing there, and probably hadn't realized that he was _still_ staring at the two Dorians. He would pretend to read the chart whenever JD looked over in question, but the minute the brunette was drawn back to the book, Perry's attention went straight back to his protégé. Of course, from where he stood, he was completely unable to see any of the pictures. That is, until –

"Ah ha!" Dan abruptly shouted with laughter. "You were such a nerd, little brother, but I gotta say – you always knew what you wanted to be, didn't ya? I'm proud of you, but that doesn't mean I'm not going to rub this in your face."

"No, Dan, don't!"

But the older sibling had already pulled out the photo from its protective sheet, waving it triumphantly in the air, very much out of JD's grasp. "Who wants to see little Johnny playing dress up?" he shouted victoriously to anyone who could hear.

Carla snickered. "Oh c'mon, Bambi, let's see it!"

"No, it's –"

But the photo had been pulled forcefully from Dan's grasp, and was now being held in – Oh God. JD froze. Dr. Cox, his mentor, was staring at a picture of his five year old self. But not just his five year old self when he was in _normal_ clothes, oh no… his five year old self when he was dressed like a –

"Dr. Cox…?" JD looked to Carla, whose voice was laced with quiet hesitance. It was that tone that made JD look back at the very doctor she'd been questioning, and for the life of him, he could not make out the expression (well, more like expression_s_) that was playing across the older man's face.

Perry swallowed, his adams apple visibly bobbing. He tried desperately to smirk, to raise an eyebrow in typical Cox like fashion. He tried _so hard_ to say something witty and sarcastic that would have the kid swelling with embarrassment, but all he could do was stare at the picture in his hand.

All he could do was stare.

"Yoo-hoo! Coxy?"

Dr. Cox blinked. Ignoring Dan and his stupid nickname, Perry slammed the picture down on the nurses' station's counter, physically rattling the top with his open palm as he did so. He stormed off, his pace brisk and fierce.

"What just happened…?" JD asked in shock. He had been _sure_ his mentor was going to mock him for that.

Carla didn't answer; just smiled sadly at the picture in front of her. A five-year-old JD smiled back. He was waving at whoever took the picture, his fake stethoscope and oversized lab coat portraying him as the doctor he'd always wanted to be.

--

Perry was walking briskly through the hallways, not quite sure where he was going. That picture…that picture was the little boy he'd taken care of all this weekend. That was Newbie. _His _Newbie. Too familiar. Too, _too_ familiar for someone who was trying so hard to forget.

"Dr. Cox?"

Speaking of which…

"Dr. Cox, wait!"

"What do you want now, Newbie!?" he barked without breaking his pace. He couldn't do this, not right now.

"I know I'm going to sound like a girl, but…are you okay? I mean, I really thought you'd have a field day with that…with that picture, but you looked, I mean…when you left you seemed really pissed. But I've told you I wanted to be a doctor pretty much all my life, right? And really, how could you be mad at me for something I did when I was fi –"

Dr. Cox spun on his heel, the linoleum floor actually squeaking from the friction. JD stiffened as his mentor's eyes locked with his own. The anger was all too visible, too real, too –

"Listen, Dora! I couldn't _care less_ about how much you _pined_ to be a doctor, and how much of your sad little child hood you got recorded back there in that book of yours, alright? I couldn't care less! Stop following me! Stop asking such stupid questions! I know, I know – it's hard to stop when you're just so damn good at it, but I've had enough, you hear me? Abso-lu-hu-_hutely_ enough. Do you understand me, Jasmine? ENOUGH!"

The look on JD's face was practically the mirror image of that first night; that first night when the five-year-old boy had stayed at his place. When Dr. Cox had yelled at him for the broken glass. Yes. It was that look, and that same horrible, horrible realization of what he just said that burned and boiled in the pit of his stomach.

Except this time, he could do nothing.

He couldn't do anything as JD simply nodded, turning to walk away slowly from where he came. He couldn't call him back or pull him close and tell him sorry; that it was all going to be okay. No. He couldn't do it, because that wasn't him. That wasn't how their relationship was supposed to be. So he watched as his protégé's back faded from his view before slumping against the wall of the now very empty corridor, feeling physically and emotionally drained.

Damn it.

--

Carla watched as JD passed the nurse's station, ignoring his brother's questioning look and her own sympathetic stare. She watched Dan follow after him, knowing very well he'd never get Bambi to tell him what had transpired. She watched when several minutes later, Dr. Cox passed by the station too. He never looked at her. Never grunted, never scowled. Just picked up a chart and walked in the opposite direction.

She watched for the entire rest of the week as the two doctor's relationship slowly slipped back into normalcy. JD following his mentor like always, clearly over the tongue lashing he had received just a few days ago. She watched as Dr. Cox demeaned him, calling him girls' name after girls' name. (Though strangely enough, she noted, that these girls names were only from kids shows or Disney movies, never anything else) She watched as every time JD would walk away to do what his mentor had instructed, Dr. Cox's eyes would follow his retreating form, sad and remorseful, then suddenly go back to that angry indifference.

And for what felt like the millionth time that first week after JD awoke, she pulled out her phone to stare longingly at one of her favorite pictures in the world.

Dr. Cox, looking so calm and peaceful, his arm wrapped protectively around her Bambi, who in turn looked so innocent and serene, it just… Her eyes welled with unshed tears as she put the phone away.

She had hoped, she really, really had, that the older man's attitude would change after all of this; that his realization for JD would stick. She had considered the photo as blackmail more times than she'd care to admit, but wouldn't that be pointless? Yes. Dr. Cox knew his feelings for his protégé were very real and very there. Showing him the picture would only anger him, probably hurt him too. And it would be meaningless if the man only came to terms with his feelings just because he didn't want to be embarrassed in front of the whole staff. No, Dr. Cox needed to do this by himself; to admit what he knew was there.

She hoped desperately he would admit it soon.

--

"Newbie! Just the gal I was looking for."

JD turned around to come face to face with his mentor. The man was grinning mischievously, clearly up to something, but JD just sighed. "I get it, I'm a girl." It was then that the doctor noticed Jack, who was currently staring at him from the crook of his father's arm.

Dr. Cox turned to his son, clearly amused. "You heard it right from Aunt Janice's lip glossed mouth, didn't you Jacky?"

"She's a gwirl," the three year old repeated with pride.

"Atta boy." Perry looked back up then, grin still firmly in place. "Here's the story, Belle. The she-devil and I are going out tonight, and Jacky here needs a babysitter. Seeing as how you're probably _dying_ for a little tyke of your own, what with those mothering instincts of yours, I figured you'd be up for the job. Whaddya say?"

Despite the speech full of insults, JD was admittedly flattered. "Oh, um…sure."

"Very articulate, Newbie. Anyway, be at the apartment by 7:00, and I do mean 7:00, Wanda. Not 7:05, or 7:00-whenever the hell I want, but _7:00._ Are we clear?"

JD scowled in a "manly," way, clearly frustrated. "Yes, Dr. Cox, we're _beyond _clear."

"Easy now, Newbie. No need to get those panties of yours in a bunch. Would be a shame to get them twisted after having waited all month for that sale at Victoria's Secret to begin."

JD rolled his eyes. "Okay, okay! Your apartment at 7:00, babysitter, got it."

--

Dr. Cox was nervous. No, nervous was most definitely an understatement.

He didn't want Newbie to come over. It was Friday, and officially two whole weeks since JD had gotten himself hypnotized. If he stayed and watched the kid stroll around his apartment for too long, emotions would surely begin to resurface, and he didn't want that, no. It was hard enough at the hospital already. JD had clearly forgiven him from the tongue lashing that took place just days ago, but he wasn't quite sure he'd forgiven himself yet. And oh God, Newbie's expression… Five-year-old state of mind or not, it sucked seeing the kid look so damned hurt, especially when that look was caused by his own words.

No. Newbie babysitting was a bad idea, but their nanny was sick with the flu, Carla and Gandhi had plans of their own, and well…JD _was_ trustworthy. He was the last and, oddly enough, one of the most reliable choices.

When JD finally arrived, Dr. Cox was quick to open the door, and even quicker to glare. "Do you not remember my little 7:00 lecture, Newbie?"

"I'm five minutes early!"

Perry just snorted as he swiftly turned back into his apartment, JD following hesitantly behind. "Wow," the brunette commented softly. "It's been a while since I've been here, huh?"

Dr. Cox was very grateful that his protégé's attention was currently focused on the large screen TV. His muscles had instantly tensed upon hearing JD's words. _God, Newbie, you are not making this any easier for me… _Perry shook his head, clearing his thoughts before speaking. "Jack's in his room, but you know where that is."

JD looked at him, eyebrow raised in question. "Uh…am I supposed to? I haven't been here since before Jack was born, remember?"

_Shit!_ "Right…yeah, okay."

JD's eyebrow shot up a notch. "You, uh…you oka - ?"

"Don't finish that sentence, Raggedy Ann."

The younger doctor swallowed. "Right… So, um…where's Jordan?"

"Out in the car, which is where I'm heading as well. Later, Newbie. Try not to permanently scar my son."

"Right. Bye, Dr. Cox."

Perry nodded once before closing the door behind him. Somewhere in the back of his mind, a voice was mocking him, informing him of what he actually felt like he was doing: Leaving two kids alone; not just his son and a babysitter.

--

"Jack?" JD opened the door with hesitance, but instantly softened as Perry's son jumped up from behind his bed, hands held over his head in a "scary" fashion. "Boo!" he shouted. JD pretended to jump (okay, so maybe the kid had startled him a little bit…) and Jack began to giggle.

"Okay, Jack. Daddy and mommy are out for the night, so what do you want to do?" It was strange for JD, to be referring to his mentor as "Daddy" in conversation, but somehow it felt…

"Story…?"

"Huh? Oh right…you want me to read you something?"

Jack nodded, instantly heading for the little book shelf in the corner.

JD sat on the edge of the bed as the boy continued his search for just the right story. He didn't know why, but just sitting here, looking around at what was supposed to be an unfamiliar room, he just couldn't help but feel…safe. Warm.

He blinked, and suddenly Jack was in front of him, story book in hand. He held it up for JD to see, searching his face for a response. "Oh!" the doctor exclaimed cheerfully. "Dr. Seuss! I used to read him all the time. Okay, Jacky," JD patted his lap. "Hop on."

Jack climbed up enthusiastically, handing the book over to JD in the process. The doctor cleared his throat and began to read aloud: "One fish, two fish. Red fish, blue fish."

--

It was one of those rare occasions in which Jordan drank more than he did.

She stumbled into the apartment, leaning against him while simultaneously barking that she didn't need his help. Perry just rolled his eyes as Jordan finally let go of his shoulder, swaying over to the bedroom. She turned around at the last minute and made a motion with her hand towards the living room couch. "Don't forget to pay DJ," she slurred. And then she was back in the bedroom, undoubtedly unconscious.

Dr. Cox was staring straight ahead now, all attention focused on the seemingly empty couch, while the TV was alive and playing some very familiar images. He hadn't drunk much at all, so he couldn't blame what he was seeing on the alcohol.

With a raised eyebrow, he took a step forward; finally close enough to confirm what he already knew was on the television.

He watched with a small intake of breath as Simba climbed to the top of Pride Rock, the rain beating down on him and the others. The part where Newbie had fallen asleep and –

Lazy mumbling caught his attention then. Taking another step forward, Dr. Cox now found himself standing behind the couch, staring down at an image he would never allow himself to forget.

Jack lay sprawled out on JD's stomach, fast asleep, while the doctor himself lay flat on his back, his face nuzzled against the cushions.

Dr. Cox allowed himself an amused laugh before picking up Jack and bringing him to his room. He tucked his son in quietly, making sure to turn the lights off on the way out.

Slowly, cautiously, he made his way back over to JD, who was still fast asleep on the sofa. "That movie puts you to bed even now, eh Newbie?" Dr. Cox asked with a genuine grin, watching the slow rise and fall of his protégé's chest.

What was he doing? Shouldn't he be waking him up? Shouldn't he just shove a twenty in his hand and tell him to get the hell out, right? Right!?

He couldn't.

Perry made his way back to his son's room, almost instantly finding what he came in for. Grabbing the same blue blanket JD had seemed particularly fond of during his time there, Dr. Cox made his way back to the living room, placing the fabric over his Newbie carefully.

He was getting ready to walk away when JD woke up with a start.

He breathed in sharply, surprised at the lack of weight on his chest and the curly haired doctor who was staring down at him quizzically. "Where's Jack?" he asked at once.

"Relax, Newbie. I put him to bed."

"Oh…" JD sat up slowly, and Dr. Cox couldn't help but watch the familiar image that was Newbie rubbing the sleep away from his eyes. "Wha' time is it?"

"A little after 1:00. Sorry about that, Newbie."

"Is' okay," he slurred sleepily. It was then that he noticed the blanket thrown over him. He looked up at Dr. Cox, embarrassed. "I, uh…I don't remember falling asleep with this, but, um…"

"Relax, JD. I'm not after your dignity, and no – you wouldn't remember falling asleep with it because I put it over you just two seconds ago."

The young doctor stared up at him, wide eyed. "Y-You called me JD!"

Perry swallowed. Every single emotion he'd been trying desperately to get rid of was, as he predicted earlier, resurfacing. However, he did not predict how good it would feel, and how little he would care that he was allowing them to show. "Yeah, guess I did. I could…I could probably manage to call you by your name every now and then."

JD just stared up at him, shock clearly written all over his face. Dr. Cox let out what sounded like an embarrassed laugh, though the brunette couldn't completely trust his ears at the moment.

"Oh c'mon, kid. I'm going to run out of girls' names eventually, so I might as well just start using your real one now." The older man paused for a moment, his voice regaining a bit of its Coxian tone when he continued. "But Newbie's still in, understand?"

JD nodded slowly, finally regaining his own voice in the process. "I-I don't really mind 'Newbie.'"

Dr. Cox raised a curious eyebrow. It wasn't the response he'd been expecting. "Oh really?"

"No. I mean, it's not really _bad_ is it? I mean…Carla calls me Bambi, which is a little endearing, so I always convinced myself that the Newbie thing was also…" JD cut himself off then, afraid to say anything else that would only take back the words his mentor had just said to him. But Perry just nodded, clearly understanding where JD had been going with that one.

"Listen, Newbie, I..." he made a gesture with his hand, waving it back and forth between them. "I'm not good at this stuff. I feel like I can just barely be a good father to Jack, and…and you just…"

"What?"

"JD…you know I...you know I don't hate you, right?"

The young doctor just stared at him, clearly at a loss for words.

"I mean, it's just…Damn it, Newbie! I get angry sometimes, okay? But I actually…you're actually…"

"Yes?" JD encouraged, voice soft and shaky with anticipation.

"I give a damn, alright!? I mean…I care. What happens. To you. I, um…I care."

And all at once, everything JD had hoped for from this man seemed to blossom. All the name calling, the speeches, the mocking – all of that was worth it; this moment in time he would never, _ever_ allow himself to forget. The beginning of something new and healing and - "Yeah," he finally answered, voice quiet. "I know, Dr. Cox. And…thank you."

Perry nodded. The message was clear, and the silence that followed was anything but awkward. In fact, it was quite comfortable.

Dr. Cox, who had stopped staring at JD to stare at the floor, was suddenly brought back to attention as Newbie let out tired yawn. He didn't even bother to stop the grin that came to play across his face. "Tired, Newbie?"

"Sorry," JD mumbled, blue eyes suddenly much dimmer than they had been moments ago.

Dr. Cox rolled his eyes. "You're sorry for being tired at 1:30 in the morning?"

JD let out a sleepy giggle. "Guess that doesn't make much sense." To Perry's astonishment, the kid was actually beginning to stand, clearly getting ready to go home, but –

"Stay, Newbie. You can sleep here tonight."

"Are you sure…?"

Perry nodded. "You betchya'."

"I…thank you."

"No problem, Newbie." The older doctor remained where he stood, quietly watching as JD pulled the blanket up to his chin, falling back lazily into the warmth of the couch.

"Night, Dr. Cox," JD murmured sleepily.

Parental nature overtook hesitance as Dr. Cox leaned over the couch, allowing his fingers to comb through the dark hair that was his Newbie's half sleeping form. "Night, kid."

The last thing JD heard before falling asleep was the tranquil sound of someone humming above him. It was low; warm. And while he didn't know the song itself, it seemed undoubtedly familiar. He let it wash over him, allowing the nights events to provide him with the best night's sleep he'd ever remember having.

_Fin_

**_A/N: _**_I want to thank you guys again for all the wonderful support you've given me through this entire story. I hope you guys enjoyed the ending, I really do, and I definitely hope you've enjoyed this story as a whole. Thanks again for sticking with me. __Until next time!_


End file.
